


STAGES OF MIRTH

by teaandbiscuitsforme



Series: STAGES [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandbiscuitsforme/pseuds/teaandbiscuitsforme
Summary: It’s the year 2017, and Merlin and Morgana are both starting new jobs at Camelot Grammar School. Being the two youngest and only two new people, obviously everybody begins to ship them together. But will Merlin survive Arthur’s wrath, and the many other bumps along the way during the stages of mirth?
Relationships: Cenred/Morgause (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: STAGES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913146
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time publishing a story! I have published before on fanfiction.net but decided to try it out here too! This is the first part of a ten part series, this begins in September 2017. Anyway, enjoy!

  
Morgana followed Morgause around like an excited puppy, thrilled to be starting her new job. Today would be the day that all the staff would have a meeting and inset day, as the new school year begun. 

“So as you know we’ll have to introduce ourselves. I know you already know Arthur and Gwen, and me of course. There’s this new guy, starting this term too. Merlin I believe he’s called. Think you might get on” Morgause briefly winked. 

“Why what makes you think that?”. Morgana furrowed her eyebrows. “Just because we’re both new”. 

“He does seem rather sweet”. 

“I think I’d be better off with Arthur scaring off all the boys” Morgana scoffed. 

“You would” Morgause agreed. “Well I’m setting you two on a date ASAP”. 

“You wish” Morgana scoffed. “How’s Cenred?”.

“He’s fine. Enjoying life. You’re young so why not have some fun!”.

“It’s something I’ll consider. Well it’d be nice to settle in first”. 

“Okay, I’ll give you a few weeks” Morgause replied, smirking. 

The staff meeting soon began. Morgana had noticed the new guy, Merlin. He kept smiling at her across the room so she would smile back and occasionally blush, Morgause rolling her eyes in response. Arthur also seemed to notice what was going on, fixing Merlin with a stern look for daring to even look at his baby sister. 

Around ten intense minutes later the meeting ended and the staff were dismissed. Morgana quickly ran out the staffroom before realising that she had no idea on how to get around the school. 

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned around quickly to take a look. 

“I’m Merlin” Merlin said with a smile. 

“I’m Morgana” Morgana replied, playing with her hair. 

“You’re new here, aren’t you? I am too. I’m the new maths teacher”.

“Well, I’m the new English teacher. I was supposed to start last term but I was still doing my PCGE”.

“Ahah, me too” Merlin chuckled. 

“So you’re Merlin” Arthur butted in. He walked over to Morgana and pulled her against his waist. “I’m Arthur, her big brother. Tread carefully, I’ll be watching”. Arthur kissed his sisters forehead before looking around confusedly then stalking off towards the physics lab. 

“I’m Guinevere” Gwen introduced. “But most people call me Gwen. Was Mrs Pendragon but I’m now Mrs Smith as we have a new Miss Pendragon over here” Gwen gestured to Morgana. “Well, sorry about Arthur. He can be rather protective of his baby sister”.

“Oh they’re siblings?” Merlin inquired. 

“Half siblings” Gwen corrected. “Watch out for Morgause too. She can be similar to Arthur. Well Morgana I suppose we ought to get going, seeing as our class is on the other side of the school!”.

“Nice to see you Merlin” Morgana said. “I’ll see you around?”.

“That, you certainly will” Merlin smiled, watching as she followed Gwen like an excited puppy. 

Merlin stopped and looked as a blonde haired, tanned skin woman observed him. “Can I help you?” Merlin asked slowly. 

“So you’re the new kid. Morgause”. Morgause extended her hand to shake Merlin’s, which he did cautiously. 

“I’m Merlin” Merlin introduced. 

“Oh I know” Morgause replied. “You and my sister were ogling each other the whole fucking meeting. Honestly” Morgause rolled her eyes. 

“How many siblings does Morgana have?” Merlin asked. 

“Oh it’s just me and Arthur. Half siblings. Complicated. And I’m not explaining as I have a classroom to decorate. Nice to see you, Merlin”.

“You too, Morgause” Merlin smiled. He looked around confusedly, wondering what to do. He caught a small, black-haired woman across the room, and smiled at her. She quickly made her way to him, a file in hand. 

“Ah so you must be Mr Merlin Emrys” she smiled. “I’m Miss Lake, Freya Lake, I also work in the maths department. It’s good to see you”.

“You too” Merlin agreed. “Have you seen Gaius? I believe he is head of department?”.

“Yes he asked me to show you to your rooms. He is setting up some things. How are you?”.

“I’m good. This seems okay so far. You?” Merlin enquired. 

“I’m good thank you. Well, the maths rooms aren’t far luckily. Just round the corner and up the stairs. Your room is the middle room. Well I need to go as I have things to get on with. Just give me a shout if you need anything. I have the first room on the right, Gaius has the last one and obviously you have the middle room. Opposite is William. He can sometimes get angry so tread carefully. Well good luck Merlin” Freya smiled before making her way to her rooms, leaving Merlin to set up his own rooms. 

The first hours went by quickly, Merlin deciding to work through his break as he was on a roll. By the time lunch time rolled around Merlin decided to head over to the staff room for lunch (and some caffeine). 

As he entered he saw Gwen talking to Morgana. She smiled at him then moved away from Morgana, muttering something about having to check her emails. Morgana was stood by the kettle making herself a cup of coffee. 

“Oh, hi Merlin” Morgana smiled turning around. “Want one? I was supposed to be making Gwen one but she’s disappeared”.

“Yes please” Merlin replied. 

With a coffee in hand, Merlin and Morgana sat down on the sofas. 

“How’s your first day been?” Morgana asked. 

“Pretty well. I’ve been working all day and setting up my room, which I’ve just finished doing. What about you?”.

“Gwen’s been going over the course” Morgana explained. “And I plan to set up my classroom this afternoon”.

“Do you want to see mine? I’ve been working hard on it” Merlin offered. 

“Of course” Morgana smiled. “Lead the way then, Merlin”.

The walk was short, surprising Morgana as she explained that her classroom was over on the other side of the school. 

“It’s so far it’s practically a workout if you run it” Morgana explained. 

“I can imagine” Merlin remarked. “I’m surprised at how far everything is. I was here as a student and everything was close. Now on the other hand —“.

“Everything is far” Morgana completed. “Except your room. Which I will say, it is nice”.

“Thank you” Merlin smiled. “Is it okay if I treat you for lunch? I can pay”.

Morgana shifted awkwardly. “Thanks for the offer, but I bring my own lunch. According to Morgause and Arthur the food isn’t good and it’s bloody expensive so I bring my own. Maybe another time?”.

“Okay” Merlin smiled. “Well I’m going to try to beat the queues so heading off. Can I take your number?”.

“Of course” Morgana replied. Morgana gave Merlin her number before she went back to her room, Merlin headed in the direction of the canteen. When applying for the job, Morgana knew that she would love it there. Even though they hadn’t “officially” started, she knew it was going to be great!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of teaching commences!

6th September 2017

  
  
As of the sixth of September, they had officially started their jobs as teachers. Merlin was smiling as he made his way over to the canteen, watching out to see if Morgana was going to turn up. It was half seven and they HAD to be there early given it was the first day. He waited outside for a few minutes as he noticed Arthur making his way over. 

“Hello, my friend” Merlin greeted. 

“Well, _Merlin_ , you’re clearly a complete and utter idiot if you think we’re friends” Arthur retorted. 

“Hey, that’s enough” Merlin smiled. 

“No need to be so grumpy Arthur” Gwen chuckled as she walked up behind him. “He isn’t a morning person. None of the three siblings are. I recommend avoiding Arthur, Morgause and Morgana at all times in the morning if possible”. Gwen winked and followed her husband to the main school building. Merlin remained outside, smiling and greeting the passing sixth formers as they made their way around the school to their posts, as they had to be at certain points around the school in order to help the first formers. 

Merlin glanced over at the car park outside the English block, smiling slightly as he saw someone struggling to park. There was only one space left and whoever was driving struggled to park, having to watch out for children and the two other cars either side that were parked out too far. Not after long they managed to park and swiftly slid out of the car. Merlin smiled as he saw it was Morgana and watched as she went into the back seat to get her bags, before making her way towards the English block. 

“Morgana!” Merlin called, chasing after her. 

Upon hearing her name Morgana slowly turned around, ponytail swishing over her shoulder. She smiled as she noticed Merlin, “Hi, Merlin”.

“How are you?” Merlin asked. “Ready for the first day?”.

“That I am” Morgana confirmed. “Just need to drop my bags in my classroom. Anyway, what about you?”.

“Very much ready” Merlin confirmed. “Want me to help”.

“Thanks” Morgana smiled, passing Merlin her bag. He was surprised at how heavy it was but didn’t let that stop him as he followed Morgana to her classroom. It was now fully decorated, Shakespeare quotes and tips and pointers covering the classroom walls. 

“Well, what do you think?” Morgana asked. 

“It’s amazing” Merlin smiled. “Just like you”.

“Thank you Merlin” Morgana replied. “Any other plans?”.

“As you don’t buy food from the canteen I was thinking I could buy you coffee if that’s okay?”.

“That’s very sweet of you” Morgana teased. “Maybe later? There’s something I have to do before that”.

“Of course, completely understand” Merlin said quickly. “Can I come?”.

“Up to you” Morgana replied. “I’m heading over to the smoking area if that’s okay with you?”.

“Of course it is. I love smoking”. Merlin spoke quickly and without thinking, his cheeks turning red as he realised what he said. 

Morgana raised and eyebrow and laughed in response. “You love smoking, eh?”.

“Yeah, I do” Merlin pinched the back of his neck, mentally screaming at himself for being such an idiot. “Which way it is?”.

“Just behind the English block and further on” Morgana said, leading the way. Morgause was already there, on probably her third or fourth cigarette if the surrounding cigarette butts were any clue. 

“Number four already?” Morgana asked. 

“First day is always the worst” Morgause replied taking a puff. “What’s _he_ doing here?”.

“I smoke too” Merlin added. “Just forgot my cigarettes in my room, is it okay if I borrow one?”.

“Of course you do and of course you did” Morgause muttered as Morgana passed Merlin a cigarette and her lighter after she finished lighting up. No one dared to speak for the next few minutes, instead inhaling the smoke from their respective cigarettes. “I’ll leave you lovebirds to it, I have some shit to sort out. See you later, sister, Merlin”. Morgause stalked off leaving Merlin and Morgana alone. 

The two twenty-three year olds looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“Is she always like this?” Merlin asked between laughter. 

“Oh yeah, she totally is” Morgana replied wiping a few stray tears. “Mind if I take you up on that coffee offer now?”.

“Now is a great time. I believe all new staff have to be in the staffroom just after eight therefore we have plenty of time” Merlin said. Glancing smiled over at each other, Merlin and Morgana made their way to the canteen to get their coffee, Merlin paying as promised. 

Merlin and Morgana sat next to each other on the sofa, chatting and laughing together about no one knows what. From a distance Arthur watched seething, Gwen patting his shoulder muttering “calm down, calm down”.

“I’m going to fucking kill him. How dare he lay a finger on my baby sister” Arthur spat. 

“Arthur, she’s an adult” Gwen reminded him. “She can make her own decisions. Now, why don’t you calm down and go to the chemistry lab and make things blow up”.

“Fine. I’ll make things blow up in the _physics_ lab, not the _chemistry_ lab” Arthur retorted. He stood up and made his way out of the canteen, walking into a scared yet excited first former as he became too busy looking at Merlin and Morgana. He quickly apologised to the child and asked him who’s form he would be in, he piped up happily with “Mrs Smith”. 

“Mrs Smith, eh?” Arthur asked. “She’s my wife. I’m Mr Pendragon”.

“How come you have different surnames?” He asked, frowning slightly. 

“My sister works here, so she’s Miss Pendragon. She couldn’t use her mother’s surname as our other sister works here, Miss LeFay. Feisty one she is”.

The first former looked terrified and scurried off to get some hot chocolate, Arthur going to the physics lab to blow things up and calm down. Gwen saw her opportunity and made her way to the sofa, sitting down in the middle of Merlin and Morgana. She put an arm around each of their shoulders, smiling. 

“It’s a beautiful day for a beautiful couple” Gwen smiled. 

Morgana coughed. 

“We’ve just met, Gwen” Merlin said. 

“Oh I know that” Gwen replied. “When’s the date?”.

“There is no date. Anyway, I believe that there is a new staff meeting, so I shall go to that. See you later, Merlin, Gwen”. Without making eye contact with either of them, Morgana threw her cup in the bin and stalked out the canteen. 

“Sorry about that. Arthur was getting annoyed so I just had to” Gwen smiled. 

“Annoyed about what?” Merlin asked. 

“You two were sitting pretty close. Arthur does tend to scare off a lot of boyfriends. Morgause too. He was getting annoyed so I sent him to the physics lab to blow things up” Gwen explained. 

“Blow things up?” Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow. “Right. We’re not dating, just to clarify. She’s new here, I’m new here. What’s it like here, been a few years since I attended here”.

“It’s pretty good. I personally love it here. You’ll be great”.

“Thanks Gwen” Merlin smiled. “Any idea where the staffroom is? I forgot”.

“Follow me” Gwen chuckled, leading Merlin to the staffroom. 

During the meeting Merlin and Morgana kept glancing at each other whenever possible (whenever Nimueh wasn’t staring), smiling across the room. They wished each other luck on their first day before making their way to their rooms in order to register their form. 

Back at her apartment that night, Morgana lay on her bed on her phone. She smiled as she saw Merlin texting her, “How was your first day? :)”.

She quickly wrote a response “it was good, thank you :) How was your day?”.

Merlin replied immediately. “Mine was good too thanks :)”.

Morgana replied after she had finished getting ready for bed, “That’s good to hear. Night :)”.

He immediately responded too. “Good night. See you in the morning :)”. She rolled over and succumbed to slumber. 


	3. Chapter 3

25th September 2017

Being preoccupied with work meant that Merlin and Morgana would barely see each other. Often when one had free periods the other would be teaching—that and break time or lunchtime wasn’t an option. Merlin liked his leisurely lunch in the canteen while Morgana would prefer to eat in her classroom while marking. 

Then there was the fact that Morgana’s form was fifth form—the big GCSE year so often she would have to help some of them out during her lunch and before or after school. Alongside that it is a private school so the parents often kept in touch.

While Merlin had fourth form and they were making the final choices for their GCSES. They had until the end of September to decide whether they would take the subject or not, and many of Merlin’s form were confused on subjects so they had to fit everything in the timetable in order to trial “gcse level”. 

It was nearing the end of September and the only interaction they had was texting and once FaceTime when both Merlin and Morgana were doing their marking at home. With half the morning off due to the whole school photos, they could only hope they would be able to see each other. 

At first they were involved with the tedious task of organising their respective year groups, which (being the year 10 and year 11 respectively) meant that they could at least sneak glances at each other across the netball courts. Once everyone was in the right height order, the workers led the children onto the platform that everyone would stand on for the photos. Then all the teachers, prep school, dinner ladies, science technicians, caretakers and other workers had to get on. 

After a few pictures were taken the prep school teachers led their children back inside, followed by the teachers and other staff getting down. 

“Hey stranger” Merlin smirked. 

“We do seem to be strangers now” Morgana agreed with a smile. “God it’s been ages”.

“It has. Almost a month” Merlin remarked. 

“I know. Well gcse anxiety and settling everyone into the new classes and whatnot. It’s been better than expected. How you finding it?”.

“We essentially text every night” Merlin chuckled. “So, you know not too bad. Third and second form is the worst so far”. 

“Gwen said that too” Morgana agreed. “It’s mainly the age I think. Turning into teens. I know I don’t miss that time”.

“I heard my name” Gwen piped up. “What’s up?”.

“The third and second form are the worst, aren’t they?” Merlin said. 

“Yes they certainly are” Gwen agreed. “I mean I’ve been teaching for years and it always is the third form and second form. I’m glad I’m teaching here now honestly the things you would find in my old school was bonkers”. Gwen rambled on for a while before she realised Merlin and Morgana weren’t listening, so she instead watched as the students were unloaded. 

“You look amazing today” Merlin said with a smile. 

“Oh yeah?” Morgana teased. “What makes you say that then? Is it the dress? The hair?”.

“I’m surprised you wore it down. You look stunning. Not that you don’t with your hair up, of course. You just look really different. A good different, a good different” Merlin spluttered, his cheeks tinging brightly red (he had just shaved his beard off!).

“Merlin, calm down” Morgana said. “Thank you. I appreciate it. You look rather dapper”.

“Dapper eh?” Merlin asked. “I like dapper. I think dapper’s sweet”. He began to look down, before catching sight of the brunette’s cleavage. 

“Like what we see, hm?” Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“What’s not to love?” Merlin replied with a wink. 

“You’re not wrong there, are you?”. The sound of someone loudly gagging burst the bubble, as Gwen looked at them strangely. 

“Can you _please_ stop the flirting? Even I’m getting embarrassed and you _know_ I’m a hopeless romantic. I thought I could drift of to sleep but nooo, I have to babysit. Please don’t make me get Arthur”.

Merlin and Morgana made eye contact before bursting into laughter. 

“Not Arthur! Anyone but Arthur” Merlin laughed. 

“Just get on his good side” Morgana shrugged. “Not a big deal. He is actually okay”.

“He just becomes a prat at work, as you can tell” Gwen explained. 

“I’m sure he does” Merlin muttered. “Isn’t it time for the staff photos?”.

“Yes it is” Gwen said. “I’ll put in a word with the photographer and see if he can get you two next to each other”. Gwen winked and then walked off, leaving Merlin and Morgana groaning at her antics. 

Much to Gwen and Morgause’s amusement (and Arthur’s anguish), Merlin and Morgana were next to each other during the photo. Afterwards Merlin went with Morgana to the English block (they had their own kitchen!) for some coffee. 

“So you’ve warmed up to mornings?” Merlin asked. 

“No” Morgana snorted. “I’ve just become more tolerable. Become better at acting”.

“Is that so?” Merlin smirked. “Is it really that? Just acting?”.

“Well maybe a certain tall dark strange may have made it more tolerable”.

“Tall dark stranger? Well it has been a while since we last talked in person” Merlin agreed. 

“It has. Been good to settle in. That and have someone else new. I know I have Morgause, Arthur, Gwen but it’s not the same. They’re all older and whatnot”.

“I know what you mean. Gaius is my uncle and while he is a good teachers he’s been here since I was a child”.

“Gaius is your uncle!” Morgana gasped. “No way! How is this place so family oriented?”.

“No idea” Merlin shrugged. “Coincidence? Or not? It could be, could not be”.

“You do realise that my whole family is essentially setting us up on a date, right?” Morgana asked. 

“Oh I know” Merlin smirked. “I know. Even Gaius suspects something’s up”.

“Shoulda known” Morgana smiled with a roll of her eyes. “Who’s setting us up next? Half the bloody school?”.

“Who knows. We just have to wait and see. Just wondering, do you want to go out sometime?” Merlin asked. 

“Okay” Morgana shrugged. “Okay. Let me know when, where and what time” Morgana kissed Merlin’s cheek, followed by the bell ringing. “Ah, saved by the bell. I have to get back to work. See you later, Merlin”. 

“See you later, Morgana” Merlin said. 


	4. Chapter 4

14th October 2017

  
They had their date just over a week later—a Saturday in mid-October, just after a terrible day for Merlin—Friday the 13th. What with it being close to Halloween, they decided that they would go and watch “It” in the cinema, the new killer clown film that was all the craze. They went a while after opening evening to avoid the crowds (and any potential students that could be there). 

As they joined the queue for popcorn, two familiar people came up behind them. 

“ _Mer_ lin. What a surprise to see you here” Arthur greeted him, patting him on the back. “And with my baby sister no less. Hey sis. How’s it going?”.

“Going great, Arthur” Morgana replied with a roll of her eyes. “What a surprise to see you here”.

“You know Gwen, loving her gothic uh things” Arthur sheepishly smiled and looked at his wife who rolled her eyes in response. 

“Yeah cause ‘ _It_ ’ is very gothic, well done Arthur. Here I was thinking my brother couldn’t get more idiotic. It’s a horror, not a gothic, everyone knows that”. 

“I think it is possible for him to get more idiotic” Merlin added with a smirk. 

“In what way, _Merlin_?” Arthur asked. 

“Is it a coincidence you being here?” Merlin asked. 

“ _Of course it is_!” Arthur bellowed. “As if I’d want to see my baby sister snogging the new guy. In fact, why don’t we all sit together? Great idea”. Arthur barged forward towards the till. “Four adults to see ‘It’, please”.

“Arthur” Gwen hissed. “Stop it. Never mind, we’re watching something else”. Gwen ordered some tickets and popcorn for a different movie and dragged a pouting Arthur off, allowing Merlin and Morgana to have their date without Arthur meddling. 

While originally they had planned to go to the restaurant next to the cinema, they instead went back to Merlin‘s apartment in the Northern Plains. Merlin ordered pizza and they happily sat on the sofa, chatting and laughing over the most random things. 

“Should we go for a walk?” Merlin suggested. “Weather’s nice today, and last I saw Camelot Park looks _amazing_ with all the autumn leaves”. 

“Let’s do that” Morgana agreed. “Luckily I wore my boots. Are we driving or walking?”.

“I’ll drive us” Merlin smiled, grabbing his coat. “I do live on the Northern Plains, remember? It is quite a far walk”.

“I know. I sometimes forget seeing as I live just outside of Camelot. Everything is so close there”.

“I know. I have considered moving but I like it here in the Northern Plains. It’s so peaceful”.

“Well” Morgana teased. “Why don’t you show me around here? I have lived in Camelot my whole life give or take, we didn’t do that much venturing out into the countryside. We only came up to the northern plains every so often”.

“How come?” Merlin asked. “If you don’t mind me asking?”.

“Not at all” Morgana replied, pulling her boots on. “How about we walk and talk?”.

“Okay” Merlin agreed, grabbing his wellies and coat. They exited the apartment and made their way over to the footpath that Merlin would frequently use. He often took it to the river that nobody really knew about—given it’s secluded location—yet he decided he wanted to introduce Morgana to it. 

“Rough terrain, eh?” Morgana chuckled as she saw the path.

“Just up this hill. Shouldn’t take too long to climb”. 

“So, you wanted to know about my family I hear?” Morgana asked. 

“That I do” Merlin confirmed. 

“My dad was the mayor or Camelot for many years. Uther Pendragon”.

“I knew I heard Pendragon somewhere before” Merlin exclaimed. “The longest lasting mayor of Camelot, elected thrice, 2000 to 2015!”.

“That’s correct” Morgana confirmed. “He’s my dad. He would take me along for jobs often, not bothering to pay for a nanny. Whenever I wasn’t at school I would accompany him”.

“That’s sweet” Merlin teased. “What about Arthur?”.

“He is twelve years older than me. Dad had him with his first wife, but she died in childbirth”.

“I’m sorry” Merlin said slowly. “I always was a tad harsh on Arthur”.

“Not really, he is an absolute _prat_ ” Morgana shrugged. “He married my mum about ten years later. Then two years after that, they had me”.

“What about Morgause? How does she fit into this all? She did say that she’s your half sister and all”.

“Ah yes, Morgause. My mum and her ex-boyfriend had her when they were young, around eighteen or so”.

“So Morgause is old enough to be your mum!” Merlin remarked. 

“Merlin!” Morgana exclaimed, gently slapping Merlin’s arm. 

“What?” Merlin said with a smile. “I said she’s old enough to be, not that she is”.

“ _How rude_!”.

“Don’t tell me you watch fuller house too!”.

“I do” Morgana confirmed. “I watch fuller house. Wait, you do to?!”.

“Yup. I do. I’ve only just started it though”. 

“So I won’t give you spoilers. Although, season one episode nine is cute” Morgana winked. 

“Are you proposing something?” Merlin smirked. 

“Maybe. Anyway, I want to hear about your family”.

“My family? Well, not much to it. My parents lived in Ealdor, the little village just outside here. Then once I went to university, I went to university in Sheffield—they moved up to this little village in the Peak District, Edale”.

“That’s nice” Morgana commented. “So you do a lot of hiking?”.

“I do” Merlin confirmed. “Spent half my childhood up in the peaks or lakes”.

“So did I!” Morgana exclaimed. “Usually when we go on holiday it’s a hiking style one”.

“Well in that case, I believe we now know what our dates shall be like” Merlin grinned. 

“Dates? So you’re asking me out again?”.

“That I am” Merlin said, leaning in to kiss Morgana. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab the tissues! This is a sad one!

  
Morgana melted against the kiss as Merlin’s mouth gently opened. Their tongues connected and they soon parted, flushed and satisfied. 

“That was great” Merlin said with a smile. 

“It was” Morgana agreed. “It was”.

They looked at each other with smiles on their face, neither one wanting to break the peaceful silence. They could have stayed that way for ages, autumn leaves surrounding them as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

It was soon broken by the shrill ringing of Morgana’s phone. 

“Who is it?” Merlin asked with a groan. He was enjoying the moment and someone _had_ to go ahead and ruin it. 

“It’s Morgause” Morgana said. “I better take it, she only phone’s if it’s important”.

“Go ahead” Merlin said as Morgana answered. 

“Hello?” Morgana said. 

“Sister” Morgause gasped. “Where are you?”.

“I’m in the Northern Plains. What’s up?”.

“Dad’s been moved to the ICU. He’s on a ventilator. They said we should start to say our goodbyes”.

“Oh shit” Morgana gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. “It can’t be. It’s too soon”.

“It is what it is” Morgause sighed. “Yes we are in the Northern Plains Hospital. Can you get here?”.

“I’ll ask Merlin if he can drop me. Text me the details”.

“Will do. You’ve already missed twenty of them” Morgause muttered. “Well I’ll see you in how long?”.

“Twenty ish?” Morgana said. “Bye, sister”. She hung up and quickly turned to Merlin. “I’m sorry but we’re going to have to cut this date short”.

“Is everything okay?” Merlin asked. 

“Not really. Morgause’s father is in the hospital—the ICU. Anyway, they don’t think he’s going to make it so we have to go and say our goodbyes. He’s been like a father to me since my one died”.

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?”.

“I don’t think so” Morgana sighed. “Is it okay if you drive me to the Northern Plains hospital?”.

“Of course!” Merlin replied. “Is it okay if I see him?”.

“I suppose so. Well we ought to get going”. Being rather fast at walking, it didn’t take long for the couple to get back to the car and then drive over to the Northern Plains Hospital, arriving a mere five minutes later. 

“You’re early” Morgause remarked as a puffy faced Merlin and Morgana entered the ICU. “Why the fuck is Merlin here?”.

“He drove me here. That and I invited him. I explained to him how Goloris is like a father to me so it was important”.

“So you were on a date! Knew it” Morgause smirked. “Anyway, so I’ve been kicked out, not much we can do. Well, how’d it go?”.

“The pest of a brother turned up” Merlin sighed with a roll of his eyes. 

“Gwen made them go watch another film and then we went back to Merlin‘s. You didn’t happen to tell him, did you?”.

“He coaxed it out of me for fifty quid. Couldn’t say no” Morgause shrugged. 

“Morgause!” Morgana gasped. “Fifty quid? Fucking hell”. She looked over to the side, where Merlin was leaning against the wall laughing. “Shut up, _Merlin_ , it isn’t funny”.

“It—really—is” Merlin said in-between laughter. “Your prat of a brother paid fifty quid to find out where our date was”.

“I swear to god I am going to kill that bastard” Morgana muttered under her breath. “Did you have to do that?”.

“Fifty pounds is fifty pounds. There goes the monthly shop for free” Morgause shrugged. 

“I can’t believe you!” Morgana exclaimed. 

“She is related to you and Arthur, what did you expect” Merlin shrugged. 

“I’m not related to Arthur anyway” Morgause said with a smirk. 

“Sorry, I forgot. Half siblings” Merlin apologised. 

“It’s okay. Often happens” Morgause replied with a roll of her eyes. 

What felt like hours but was really minutes they waited outside the ICU, waiting for a doctor to come. 

“Morgause” the doctor said, walking up to her. “We’d like a quick word with you if that’s okay”.

“Of course” Morgause replied picking up her handbag off the floor. “Is it okay if my sister comes?”.

“Don’t worry about it” Morgana interrupted. “I’ll stay here with Merlin. Let me know what’s happening”. 

“Okay. Stay here, no wondering off to snog in a corner” Morgause warned, stalking into the ICU following the doctor. 

“She is a bit strange sometimes” Merlin remarked. 

“That’s my sister for you. She still often forgets I’m no longer sixteen, as I’m sure you can tell”.

“Really?” Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow. “I couldn’t tell. I thought that was just the way she is”.

“I’m beginning to think the same thing” Morgana muttered. “I suppose I ought to explain to you what is going on. Goloris has lung cancer—he is being treated for it but he often has to go on a ventilator after chemotherapy. His last round was mid September, that’s why I was withdrawing a lot, not because of settling in. It has advanced to stage four and they decided that they wouldn’t treat it anymore and let nature take it’s course. They said he has a month; that was three weeks ago”.

“I’m sorry” Merlin immediately said. “That’s terrible. Of course I understand why you were withdrawn, it’s terrible. I completely understand”.

“Thank you Merlin” Morgana smiled. “I appreciate it”. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be here waiting”.

Merlin and Morgana sighed at each other right before Merlin was almost killed. He thought it would be a _great_ idea to stand next to the door and Morgause (being Morgause) slammed it open straight into Merlin. 

“Fucking hell Morgause” Merlin muttered. “I _know_ that Morgana’s siblings don’t like me but _please_ don’t try to kill me”.

“Oops” Morgause said sarcastically. “Didn’t see you there. Maybe you ought to pay attention to what’s going on instead of gazing into my sisters eyes”. Morgause held the door open and walked back in to the ICU. “They’re taking Dad of the ventilator. Also, Merlin. I don’t _hate_ you. That’s Arthur”.

“Well that’s good to know” Merlin muttered as he followed Morgause into the ICU. They followed behind, hand in hand to the ward. Goloris was laying in bed, an oxygen mask over his face, a cannula in his arm. 

“Dad, Morgana’s come to see you” Morgause smiled, sitting on the chair next to his bed. 

Goloris smiled and removed his oxygen mask. “Good to see you” He grunted. “Who is that?” he asked, pointing at Merlin. 

“It’s Morgana’s new boyfriend, Merlin” Morgause sighed. 

“He‘s not my boyfriend” Morgana added, at the same time that Merlin said “we’ve only had one date”.

“You’re holding hands. You’re dating” Morgause said. 

“That’s— lovely” Goloris said, beginning to cough. 

“Dad” Morgause said, gripping his hand and leaning in. 

“That’s sweet” Morgana said, gripping his hand. 

“He—he’s a good one” Goloris said, smiling lightly. “Morgause, take care of your sister”.

“I already do” Morgause snorted. “As though she is my own”.

“Morgana—Morgause. I’m going to take a nap. Okay? I love you, you’ll both always be my baby girls”.

“Dad” Morgause whispered, tears in her eyes.

“Please don’t go” Morgana whispered. 

“I’m tired..” he said. “Goodnight, my girls”. Goloris closed his eyes and the beeping of machines followed, nurses and doctors rushing to his bed-bay. “Time of death 17:53” a nurse said, as Morgana cried into Merlin’s arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of self harm

  
“Just hold me. Please” Morgana murmured into Merlin’s chest. They had been moved to a “relatives room” in the ICU, where Morgause was currently pacing, while Merlin and Morgana sat on the sofa in each other’s embrace. 

“Your brother, honestly” Morgause muttered. “He isn’t picking up for fucks sake”.

“Try Gwen” Morgana shrugged. “Although I don’t know how long the movie was”.

“It’ll probably be over by now” Merlin said. “I mean we were there hours ago”.

“Ah! Finally!” Morgause exclaimed. “Arthur, get your ass over to the Northern Plains hospital. 

“Is everything okay?” Arthur asked. “It’s Merlin isn’t it. What’s he done to Morgana?”.

“Literally nothing” Morgause replied with a roll of her eyes. “It’s dad”.

“Of course” Arthur immediately replied. “We’ll be over in five. Where are you?”.

“Relatives room in the ICU”.

“Shit” Arthur swore. “I’ll see you there”.

Morgause hung up on him before making another phone call. “Ah, Cenny, you don’t happen to be in the Northern Plains, do you?“

“ _Cenny_?!” Merlin exclaimed, trying his best not to laugh given the severity of the situation. “Who the _fuck_ is Cenny?”.

“Morgause’s partner. He’s actually called Cenred but they occasionally use nicknames” Morgana explained. 

“And she called us lovebirds” Merlin muttered. 

“Tell me about it” Morgana replied with a roll of her eyes. 

“I’m not that bad” Morgause said as she hung up. “You two are hopeless”.

“Of course we are” Morgana muttered. “So is he coming?”.

“He is” Morgause confirmed. “He only lives around the corner so shouldn’t be too long. Him and Arthur should probably arrive around the same time”.

A few minutes later Arthur, Gwen and Cenred entered the relatives room looking rather worried. 

“It’s Goloris isn’t it?” Arthur said. 

“He passed away” Morgause sighed.

“No!” Arthur yelled falling to the floor. “He can’t have! He can’t have! He was like a father to me”.

Everyone in the room was crying as they held on to their partner, unable to believe that Goloris had gone. He had gone too soon given he was only sixty.

“He was a father to me” Morgause sighed as tears welled up in her eyes. “What am I going to do?”.

“We’ll get through it” Morgana said, reassuringly squeezing Morgause’s shoulder. “We have to”.

“Also” Arthur said, making his way over to his step-sister and half sister. “I’m here too. And I’m not going anywhere. We can make it through”.

“We can?” Morgana asked. 

“We can” Arthur confirmed. “You can even bring that pesky boyfriend of yours, Merlin. He isn’t too bad after all”.

“Well, thanks Arthur” Merlin replied. 

“Just don’t mistake this for friendship” Arthur warned. “Grief fucks you up”.

“I know. I’m just making the most of you actually being nice to me”.

“It won’t last though. Well I doubt it will last” Gwen shrugged. 

“Let’s hope it does” Morgana said. “We need hope”.

“That we do” Morgause agreed. “Hope over anything. Hope always wins”.

“When did you get so bloody inspiring” Morgana snorted. 

“Dunno” Morgause shrugged. “I’m an orphan”.

“We can’t be sure about that. No one knows about mum” Morgana said. Vivienne had randomly upped and left ten years ago, and no one knew what happened. It was still a mystery what happened over ten years later. While the police had issued a “missing person” file they still hadn’t managed to find her. 

“There’s still hope” Arthur said. “There’s still hope”.

A loud knock on the door interrupted the conversation followed by a doctor entering the room. “Family members may see Goloris’ body if they wish”.

“You coming sis?” Arthur asked standing up. 

“Let’s do this” Morgause sighed. “Us three together”. 

“I can’t...” Morgana whispered, hiding her face behind her hands. “I can’t do it. I can’t”.

“What’s wrong sis?” Arthur asked crouching in front of the sofa. “It’s okay, you can tell me”.

“I can’t do this. Please. Please don’t make me”.

“Shh it’s okay” Morgause soothed. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. It’s okay”.

“I want to” Morgana cried. “But I can’t. I just can’t”.

“Don’t worry about it sis” Arthur squeezes Morgana’s shoulder reassuringly and stood up. “Don’t worry. Everything will be OK”.

“If you don’t mind, we are on a rather tight schedule” the doctor said. 

“Please _shut up_ ” Merlin bellowed. “Everyone’s upset, okay? A close family member died, he was like a father to them”.

“I know. But, we do need to send the body over to the funeral home as soon as possible, so if we could please move things along”.

“Of course” Arthur muttered. “Well, come on big sis, baby sis, let’s go”.

Morgana paled and covered her mouth, gagging slightly. 

“Okay, it’s okay” Merlin reassured cupping his hand under Morgana’s chin. “Come on, breathe, in and out”.

“Ah! Found the bin” Gwen exclaimed, just about getting it under Morgana’s chin in time. 

“Can we view the body later?” Morgause asked the doctor. 

“I can arrange for you to view just before the transfer to the funeral home if you wish” the doctor offered. 

“Of course. When will that happen?”.

“Tomorrow or the day after probably. Call for a nurse if you need anything”. The doctor bowed out and closed the door, leaving the three siblings with their partners. 

“Well now what do we do?” Morgause muttered. 

“You feeling okay sis?” Arthur checked. 

“I just want to go home” Morgana murmured. 

“Merlin can take you home” Morgause suggested. “Arthur and I can sort things out at this end”.

“Are you sure?” Morgana checked. “I can help”.

“I know, but not when you’re like this” Morgause said. “Get some rest sweetie. We’ll keep you updated”.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Morgana asked. 

“Of course. We’ll be okay. Just wait here, Sissy, I want to talk to Merlin outside”. Arthur opened the door and led Merlin outside. He went down the corridor and outside the ICU. “Now Merlin, a little talk. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you”.

“Of course not. You can trust me”.

Arthur took a deep breath before continuing. “Take her back to yours. Make sure you hide away all sharp things so knives, razors, scissors, etcetera. Lock away all the hard alcohol too, wine and cider type thing is OK. Please Merlin, I trust you can do this?”.

“Of course. Of course I can. Thank you for telling me Arthur. But she did say she wanted to go back to her own place?”.

“She can’t” Arthur sighed. “I’ll proof the place, okay? I’ll drop you a text when you can take her back to her place. But I’m warning you, don’t defile her”. The last part sounded rather threatening. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll look after her”.

“Glad to hear it” Arthur replied, going back to the ICU. Merlin followed behind into the ICU.

“Well sis, Merlin’s taking you back to his. I’ll come over to yours later, okay?”.

“Not this again” Morgana grumbled, standing up. “I’m over that, I am”.

“Morgana” Arthur warned. “We just want to make sure you’re okay. I’m you big brother, it’s my job to protect you”.

“Fine!” Morgana said. “Fine, Arthur. I’m an adult, I can take care of myself. You don’t need to do this”.

“And I’m not having you go back to the way you were after Vivienne upped and left!” Arthur retorted. He awkwardly looked around, as everyone looked shocked at him. “Morgana I —“.

“Just shut the fuck up” Morgana whispered. “Shut the fuck up. Come on, Merlin. Let’s head to yours”.

The couple left the ICU and walked to the car in silence, hands intertwined. Merlin drove back to his apartment (after stopping at Dominoes and ordering a pizza). He made sure morgana was settled at the table before he went around his flat hiding all of the sharper items. He luckily had no hard alcohol, not drinking often except the occasional Koppaberg or Becks. He would buy a bottle of wine or Prosecco for special occasions but wouldn’t drink at home often. If he wanted to get drunk he would go to the bar. 

Merlin and Morgana sat entwined on the sofa, munching on pizza and watching the tv. At first it had been ‘The Simpsons’, now having just changed to an episode of ‘The Inbetweeners’.

“Is it okay if I stay the night?” Morgana asked, burying her head in Merlin’s shoulder. “I don’t want to be alone tonight”.

“Of course” Merlin replied, stroking Morgana’s head. “You take the bed, I’ll make up the sofa for myself”. Merlin went to get up but found Morgana holding on to his arm. 

“Stay” she said. “I want you to stay. Just hold me, please”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Merlin

14th-15th October 2017 

  
“Merlin!” Arthur yelled loudly into the intercom as he banged on the door to the apartment block. “Merlin, open up this instant”.

“What time is it?” Morgana murmured. “Too fucking early”.

Merlin rolled over and checked his phone, wincing at the bright light of the screen. “It’s ten-thirty. At night”.

“MERLIN!”. Arthur’s shouting echoed around the apartment from the intercom. “LET ME IN! LET ME IN”. The sound of someone saying “sir please keep it down, it’s after ten” was heard on the other end before Arthur bellowed. “Oh shut up you I just lost my father so bugger off. MERLIN, LET ME IN”.

“I’m coming” Merlin muttered. “Okay, buzzing you in”.

“Thank you” Arthur exclaimed. They could hear him booming up the stairs. 

“Come on sleepy head, time to wake up” Merlin said, flicking the bedroom lights on. 

“Too early” Morgana moaned, shielding her eyes against the light. “Too bright”.

“Your brother’s here and I rather value my life”. 

“He is?” Morgana asked, yawning and stretching. “Of course he is. Well you’d better go and tend to him”. After quickly running a brush through hair hair, Morgana followed Merlin to the door where Arthur stood, arms crossed. 

“Come on Sissy, we’re going back to mine. Stuff to sort. Sorry Merlin, but family only. Maybe you can join us next time”. For once, he actually looked sympathetically at Merlin. 

“Of course. You go ahead” Merlin leaned forward and kissed Morgana’s cheek. “I’ll see you Monday?”.

“Monday, that’s right” Morgana agreed. “See you then. Bye Merlin”. Merlin watched from his window as Morgana and Arthur walked to Arthur’s car, Morgana sitting in the passenger seat, Arthur driving. He watched as the siblings reversed and left, before flicking the light off and going to bed again. 

  
“Where’s Morgause?” Morgana asked with a sigh. 

“She’s at mine” Arthur replied. “Sibling night sound okay?”.

“Arthur I just want to go to bed” Morgana sighed. “I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed. Why the fuck are you faffing around with a sibling night?”.

“Gwen’s at a friend’s for the night, I thought it would be best for us to spend the night together. Reminiscence”.

“I don’t know how we managed to have the same father, but right now I want to go to bloody bed and get some sleep”.

“Okay” Arthur sighed. “I’ll drive you home. Mind if I stay the night?”.

“You’re on the sofa” Morgana retorted. “Pick Morgause up. May as well bring her”. 

“How are we going to have enough space?” Arthur wondered. 

“We’ll share a bed. You can have the sofa alone, you snore”.

“I don’t!” Arthur exclaimed. 

“Do too” Morgana retorted. “Gwen’s tired a lot for a reason”.

“Really?” Arthur mused. “I thought it was because she’s on her phone half the night doing god knows what”.

“Well the phone is a good distraction from snoring, I’ll give you that. But all night?”.

“God knows” Arthur muttered. “And I’m not god”.

“Although you do tend to act like it” Morgana snorted.

“You’re not wrong” Arthur agreed. “I’ll phone Morgause. Tell her to lock up”.

Later that night Morgana found herself rolling around in her bed, plagued by her subconscious. Ever since Vivienne left all those years ago, sleep had never come easily to her, and when it did it would often be plagued by nightmares. 

“ _You can trust me Morgana. You know you can”. Merlin looked similar to his usual self, except this time he was wearing a red top._

_“I’m scared Merlin. I don’t understand anything anymore. I need to know what’s happening”._

Morgana woke with a loud gasp, forehead covered in a sheen of sweat. “Morgause?! Arthur!” She called, waving her hands around the room. 

“Shh. It’s okay, baby sis” Morgause said. She embraced her sister and rubbed her forehead. “It’s okay, it was just a dream”.

“Is everything okay?” Arthur asked running in. 

“Nightmare” Morgause said. “I think”.

“No” Morgana said. “It wasn’t a nightmare. It’s not important. Can’t we just go back to sleep?”.

“Are you sure?” Arthur checked.

“I’m sure” Morgana replied. 

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He checked as he caressed her cheek. 

“Yes of course I do! It’s been ages since we last had sex, and now for obvious reasons given what happened I doubt Arthur will be in the mood for it” Gwen replied. 

“This was a mistake. I‘ll let you have some privacy to change, then you can go” he said. 

“No” Gwen said, gripping his arm. “Stay. I want to stay. I want you to fuck me senseless”.

“You sure?” He checked as he took off his t-shirt. 

“I’m sure” Gwen replied, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. 

* * *

The three siblings found themselves waking up squished next to each other. Morgana was sandwiched in the middle while Morgause and Arthur were either side, Arthur’s lanky arms legs dangling of the side of the bed. 

“Fucking heck” Arthur muttered. He briefly rolled over and — THUD!

“Arthur!” Morgana whined. “Shut up”.

“I just fell out of bed!” Arthur exclaimed. “Ouch” he began rubbing his head, an egg beginning to appear from where he banged it on the corner of the bedside cabinet. 

“You complete and utter buffoon!” Morgause exclaimed. “You absolute buffoon”. Morgause quickly grabbed one of the phones off the other table (she didn’t care who’s it was. It was either her’s or Morgana’s) and snapped a pic, Arthur scowling at the camera while Morgana, face on the pillow, gave Morgause the finger. 

“Shut up, trying to sleep” Morgana whined. 

“Fine” Arthur said, standing up with support from the bed. “Fine. Gousey, make us breakfast, please”.

“Why is it always me” Morgause muttered as she padded over to the kitchen. “It’s always me that has to make the breakfast. Why?”.

“You’re the oldest” Arthur replied as he plonked himself down at the table. 

“Yeah, mum” Morgana said as she walked into view, bleary eyed and yawning. 

“Not your mum” Morgause replied, opening the cupboards and grabbing random things out of it. 

“Well, Merlin did say you’re old enough to be my mum”.

“Did he now?” Arthur inquired with a raised eyebrow. “Of course he would. It’s _Merlin_. Can’t say I expected anything else—ouch! Morgana what was that for?”.

“Leave my boyfriend alone!” Morgana huffed. 

“I think I’m liking this one” Arthur mused. “Much better than that guy you dated in uni—what was his name again?”.

“Helios” Morgana shuddered and flinched. “Fucking bastard”.

“Big brother Arthur came to the rescue” Arthur smirked. 

“For once my boyfriend at the time actually deserved what he got. The rest you just scared off” Morgana snorted. 

“I was testing them to see if they were good enough”.

“And Merlin?” Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“The verdict so far is good”. 

* * *

The trio ended up going back to the mortuary in the hospital shortly after breakfast and were able to see Goloris’ body. Right after that Morgana was sick all over the floor so Arthur had to carry her out while Morgause remained in the side room to say her final goodbyes. 

“Sissy, are you okay?” Arthur checked, concern evident in his eyes. 

“I’m fine. Just couldn’t handle the smell of the mortuary”. Morgana flashed him a reassuring smile. 

“Is is really that? You can talk to me”.

Morgana sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t know. I think it’s a bit like how when mum left and I kept getting sick—because my anxiety was so bad, y’know?”.

“I know” Arthur nodded. “Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself, yeah?”.

“Okay” Morgana agreed. “Same goes for you too”.

“Of course” Arthur replied. 

“Well now what do we do?” Morgause asked. She loudly walked out of the mortuary and was loudly sighing. 

“Dunno. Funeral arrangements?” Arthur shrugged. 

“Well of course” Morgause snorted. “I’m taking leave for the rest of the week, what about you two?”.

“It’s only three days until half term” Morgana shrugged. “What could go wrong?”.

“A lot of things” Morgause and Arthur said simultaneously. 

“You could start crying in class, get sick because of your anxiety and the bloody teenagers that have too much cheap deodorant” Arthur began listing off. 

“It’s stressful not to mention all the stupid things you could do, you could get upset need I go on?” Morgause finished. 

“It is what it is” Morgana shrugged. “I can survive three days. Why don’t you two stop being so overprotective and go I dunno, go be protective over your partners”.

“Nope” they said in unison. “You’re the baby”.

“Don’t you two have lives? Things to do, places to be?”. Morgana walked over to the door to the mortuatry and opened it. “Someone drop me at mine”.

“Fine!” Arthur sighed. 

“Fine!” Morgause imitated. “We’ll head off then”. All in Arthur’s car, they set off to Morgana’s apartment in silence. 

“Let me know how things go” Morgana said, getting out the car. “And in the mean time, I’ll see you” she gestured to Arthur, “at work tomorrow”.

“Don’t even think about it” Arthur warned. “Okay? I want you to stay safe”.

“And I will!” Morgana said cheerfully. “Now, bye you two”. Morgana slammed the door and went back up to her apartment. She quickly looked in the cupboard, taking out a pack of koppaberg and beginning to down the cider. But not before she picked up the phone and called a certain tall dark (not anymore) stranger. 

“Merlin? Hey. Can you come over to mine? Yes everything’s fine. Just a bit lonely. Is it okay if you stay the night? I’ll see you in twenty, bye!”.

* * *

“Oh, you’re back” Gwen said with a slight frown. “I thought you and sisters were staying here? Where were you last night?”.

“We went to Morgana’s instead. How was your night?”.

“Peaceful without your snoring” Gwen retorted. “Everything okay at that end?”.

“Of course. As well as it can be”.

* * *

Merlin hastily ran a hand through his hair as he waited outside Morgana’s apartment block. He had a bunch of roses and a box of chocolates in his hands, balancing his overnight bag on his shoulder, work bag in the car. He quickly cleared his throat and pressed the intercom. “Hey Morgana, it’s me, Merlin”. The sound of buzzing signalling the door being released echoed around the parking lot and Merlin quickly went inside, going to Morgana’s apartment. 

“Hey” Merlin greeted as she opened the door. “I bought these for you”.

“Thank you” Morgana smiled. “Well come on in”. She gestured for Merlin to come in and then closed the door. “Koppaberg?”.

“Yes please” Merlin replied. 

“I only have mixed fruit, if that’s okay?”.

“Of course it is” Merlin replied, flopping himself down on the sofa. “Anything’s okay as long as it’s with you”.

“Is that so?” Morgana asked, her voice low and seductive. “Rather sweet of you Merlin”.

“I’m sweet?” Merlin chuckled nervously. She sat down next to him and trailed her finger across his freshly shaven cheek. 

“You sure are”. The couple gazed into each other’s eyes, ocean blue meeting jade green. Their soft lips soon met, firm and slightly moist as they became lost in the moment. Merlin began to unbutton Morgana’s blouse and gently caressed her breast while she pulled his top off. 

Merlin let go and gently sucked on her neck, Morgana throwing her head back with a moan. Lost in each other they failed to hear the key in the door, followed by footsteps. They didn’t even hear anything, until an all familiar voice screeched.

“MERLIN!”.

“Shit” Merlin muttered, rolling of from where he was on top of Morgana landing on the floor. 

“Ew!” Arthur squealed, shielding his eyes. “Morgana! Okay, I’m going to go. I’ll leave you two to whatever—ew”. Eyes squeezed shut, he began to run outside, running straight in to the wall before finally finding the door and leaving with a shriek. 

“Sorry about that” Morgana said with a smile, standing up and putting the chain on the door. “Now, where were we?”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Merlin

15th October 2017

  
Morgana rolled over in bed, arms stretching out to the other side. It was still warm but no one was there. 

“Merlin?” She called, sitting up and snoozing the alarm. She really did not like mornings. 

“Morning” Merlin grinned. He had just gotten out of bed and put his pyjama bottoms back on. “Ready for work?”.

“Coffee first. Then work” Morgana replied. She lay back down, rolled over on to her stomach and put her head under the pillow with a groan. 

“Coffee it is then” Merlin chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen. He quickly rummaged through the cupboards, finding a box of coffee powder so boiled the kettle and made it. A glance at the cupboard showed that Morgana most likely had Rice Krispies for breakfast so he poured some into a bowl followed by milk. 

He heard the floorboards creaking and turned around to see Morgana, bleary eyed, making her way to the kitchen. She had thrown on a slip and yawned as she made her way to the breakfast bar. 

“Thought I’d make you breakfast” Merlin said with a smile as he passed his girlfriend the cereal and coffee. 

“Thank you Merlin” Morgana smiled as she sat down. “White, no sugar?”.

“Of course” Merlin said. “Rice Krispies for breakfast”.

“I mean, they’re the best” Morgana scoffed. 

“I prefer corn flakes” Merlin smirked. 

“Corn flakes are gross!” Morgana exclaimed. “They go all soggy and mushy like baby food. They don’t even have a taste! Frosties are better than cornflakes”.

“Frosties are too sweet” Merlin protested. “Corn flakes on the other hand are so much better, you can control the sweetness”.

“I don’t believe you!” Morgana exclaimed. “What kind of an idiot prefers corn flakes to Frosties?!”.

“I’m telling you, all of you lot think I’m an idiot”.

“You’re not wrong” Morgana snorted. “You can be an idiot ninety percent of the time”.

“Why thank you, milady” Merlin replied sarcastically. 

“Milady?” Morgana scoffed. “Where’s that from?”.

“Your dad was mayor, so you’re the lady Morgana”.

“Yeah and you’re Court sorcerer Merlin”.

“I’ve tried and tried yet no matter how hard I try, I can’t seem to do magic”.

“Wand or no wand?” Morgana asked. “Everyone knows that Merlin is way better than Harry Potter. Harry Potter needs a wand, Merlin doesnt”.

“If I recall correctly, while we tend to say ‘oh god’ or ‘Jesus Christ’, in Harry Potter they would say ‘Merlin’s beard!’ or ‘Merlin’s saggy left—’”.

“They actually put that in a children’s book?!”.

“They cut out the last word, plenty of kids hear their parents swearing”.

“Hm true” Morgana mused. “When Arthur and Gwen have kids I’m sure that’ll be the case”.

“I think Gwen’s pregnant” Merlin said. 

“Yeah, me too” Morgana agreed. “She kept holding her stomach, and hiding it”.

“Well she’s either pregnant or has IBS” Merlin shrugged, getting a gentle slap from Morgana. 

“I don’t know how you manage to function sometimes” Morgana said with a shake of her head. 

“Me neither” Merlin agreed. “I am an idiot, as you, Arthur and Morgause say”.

“Ignore them” Morgana shrugged. “But you can’t ignore your girlfriend”.

“Is that so?” Merlin asked as he leaned forward, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

“That is so” Morgana grinned. 

* * *

“Gwen, time to wake up” Arthur said loudly. 

“Five more minutes” Gwen grumbled. “Tired. Headache. Etcetera”.

“You’ll be fine” Arthur shrugged. “Stop making a big deal. Come on, time for work”.

“Whoopee” Gwen rolled her eyes as she got out of bed. “Anyway, Morgana and I are splitting cover for Morgause between us. We’re searching for a long term cover after half term”.

“Long term cover?” Arthur enquired. “Why?”.

“Morgause likely will want more time off. That, and I’m pregnant” Gwen smiled. 

Arthur’s eyes widened and he began shrieking. “You’re pregnant?! Oh my gosh. Yay! I’m going to be a father! Ooh I know, names. Uther for a boy, Igraine for a girl. Ooh this is so exciting!!”.

“Arthur, calm down” Gwen said with a roll of her eyes. “It’s still early days so I don’t want to think about names. Not yet anyway”. Gwen had a history with not being able to sustain her pregnancies. She had a chemical pregnancy two years ago, followed by subsequent miscarriages. When they finally thought everything would be OK, they went to the twelve week scan to be told they had a missed miscarriage. 

“Of course” Arthur replied. “I understand. Do you want to phone in sick?”.

“No!” Gwen exclaimed. “No. I’m pregnant, not ill. Head of department so have to sort things out”.

“Are you sure?” Arthur checked. “I don’t want you getting too stressed”.

“Stress doesn’t cause miscarriages” Gwen replied. “Besides the main stress is Goloris’s recent passing, not work”. 

“You’re right” Arthur said quietly. “I’m going to go shave. Get yourself ready for work, we’ll go in separately? I need to go in earlier”. 

“Okay” Gwen sighed sitting on the bed. 

* * *

“Merlin, we don’t have time for this” Morgana giggled as Merlin pressed his lips to hers. 

“I know” Merlin smirked. “I’m just making the most of the time we have together”.

“Merlin we need to get changed” Morgana shrunk under him and made her way to the bedroom. “How are we getting to work?”.

“Is it okay if I leave my stuff here?” Merlin asked. “I’ll drive us to work then back if you like?”.

“Okay” Morgana agreed. “I’ll start getting ready, I’ll use the bathroom first as I need to do my makeup”.

“Of course” Merlin said. “But even so, you’re beautiful without. 

Morgana smiled and blushed. “Nonetheless, there’s only certain people I allow to see me without makeup. So be grateful, Merlin”.

“I am” Merlin said. “I sure am”. 

Morgana used the bathroom while Merlin put his clothes on, then they swapped around so Merlin could use the bathroom and Morgana could get ready. 

“What time do you normally leave at?” Merlin asked. “It’s half seven and that’s when I usually leave but I do live twenty minutes away”.

“Ten to eight. I tend to log in before I go to work so I have less to do when I get there. That, and I have less chance of being late.Did you bring your laptop?”.

“I did. So a bit of work and then we head off?”.

“Yup” Morgana replied, popping the p. They quickly logged in to their respective computers and finished reading their emails of the day, before they went to Merlin’s car and he drove the couple to work. 

* * *

Arthur decided that he would leave his room and go see how Gwen was. That, and he needed some company and he knew merlin and Morgana tended to arrive at eight, as opposed to him and Gwen who would usually arrive for work at half seven. As he made his way to the English block, he was rather surprised to see Merlin in his car parking outside the English block instead of the main car park—given that the main one was closer to his classroom. 

He glanced in the car and saw Morgana was there, smiling and looking at Merlin. Arthur groaned, put his face in his hands and diverted to the canteen. It was really going to be a long fucking day. 

Freya hummed to herself as she exited the canteen. It was a beautiful day and they only had a half week so Freya knew she would be in a good mood. She smiled as she noticed Merlin parking outside the English block, frowned slightly as she was confused before going back to smiling. 

She quickly waved after he had finished parking, hoping to grab his attention. Her smile turned into a scowl as she saw Morgana get out of the passenger seat and kiss Merlin’s cheek before she made her way to the English block smiling. Merlin followed behind her, carrying her bag and the couple smiled, laughed and happily chatted as they made their way over. 

‘How dare she’ Freya couldn’t help but think. She wanted him for herself, and given that she had finalised the divorce with her (now) ex-husband, it was the perfect time to make a move. Freya took a deep breath trying to calm herself as Merlin entered the English block. 

She looked down and saw that she had spilt some of her tea. She would have to do something, but first, she needed another cup of tea and a biscuit. 

* * *

“Why are you looking so grumpy?” Alvarr asked gruffly as he sat at the staff table. 

“None of your business” Freya snapped. 

“Come on. You can tell me. Ex issues? I know I have them”.

“No, actually” Freya replied sarcastically. “There’s no biscuits left, and I wanted a biscuit”.

“Of course you did” Alvarr rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll leave you to it. But we both know we want the same things”.

“You keep telling yourself that. You keep telling yourself that” Freya said. 

* * *

“Ah! Baby sis, how are you?” Arthur asked as he burst into her classroom. She was standing at the back of the room talking to Merlin

“I’m good Arthur. As good as can be given the circumstances. You?”.

“Holding on” Arthur sighed. “You sleep okay?”. 

“Mmhmm” Morgana replied. “Sorry”. She ran out of the classroom and towards the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach. It was the girls toilets so Arthur had to wait outside and winced as he heard his sister being sick. 

“Merlin, I’m warning you” Arthur said. “If you’ve gotten her pregnant, I’ll kill you and then feed you to the dogs. Do I make myself clear?”.

“Very” Merlin nodded. “But I don’t think it’s morning sickness?”.

“It isn’t” Morgana Said as she exited the bathroom. “Well, don’t we all have lessons to go to, things to do? It is Monday so off you go”.

“Morgana, you need to go home” Arthur said firmly. 

“I’m fine” Morgana said walking back to the classroom. “I’m perfectly fine”. As she began to walk back, she walked straight into the lockers and slumped against them. 

“No. Home” Arthur insisted, picking his sister up. “I’ll arrange some cover, here’s my car keys, grab your stuff and I’ll meet you there”.

“Fine” Morgana spat, going back to her room and slamming the door shut. 


	9. Chapter 9

15th October 2017

  
“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked as he concernedly looked at his sister. 

“ _Nothing_ ” Morgana replied, shooting her brother a dirty look. 

“Come on sis, what’s with the look?”.

“I already said, nothing”.

“Don’t give me that” Arthur sighed, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Give you what?”.

“The _evils_ ”.

“ _The evils_?” Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow. “What, the _evils_ is what you call this?”.

“Yeah” Arthur replied. “Well you certainly don’t look well so you should get some rest”.

“I _don’t need_ rest” Morgana protested with a roll of her eyes. 

“Well you certainly did when Mum went missing and Dad died and look where that got us”.

“For fucks sake Arthur are you really going to keep going on about that?”.

“Sorry if I don’t want my baby sister having another mental breakdown” Arthur snorted sarcastically. “It’s just that you haven’t known Merlin long, and we don’t want another Helios”.

“Merlin isn’t another Helios!” Morgana insisted. “He’s sweet. Helios wasn’t”.

“I don’t want to talk about it” Arthur said firmly. “Now, go inside and don’t do anything stupid. I’m warning you”.

“Warning me? Seriously Arthur, what am I, a child?” Morgana snorted. 

“Fuck you” Arthur said. 

“No, don’t” Morgana replied with a shudder. “That’s incest”.

“You know what I mean” Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. “Now, off to bed with you. Are you coming in tomorrow?”.

“ _Duh_ ”. Morgana took her bag and slammed the car door, angrily stalking into her apartment. Content that his sister was safe, Arthur drove back to work. 

* * *

“How’s Morgana?” Merlin asked Arthur over break. 

Arthur sighed loudly. “Angry with me for making her go home”.

“I could’ve convinced her, y’know”.

“I know. No offence, Merlin, but she’s my baby sister, I’ve known her all her life, you’ve known her two months so I think my judgement is so much better”.

“I know” Merlin agreed. “I would have driven her back too”.

“Well, uh...thanks for the input, Merlin. Now I have a wife to find” Arthur looked around slightly dazed and went off to find Gwen. Merlin was about to get up and leave when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. 

“So..” she said silkily. “How was your weekend?”.

“Yeah it was good. Got some marking done and watched some Netflix”.

“Hmm that’s strange” Freya purred. “A little bird told me you were apparently with the Baby Pendragon”.

“So a watching Netflix is strange and a talking bird _isn’t_?” Merlin enquired. 

“Is it true you’re dating Baby Pendragon?” Freya demanded. 

“No” Merlin frowned. “There’s no baby dragons around. How can I be dating a baby dragon?”.

“Arthur’s sister. Morgana”.

“She’s not baby Pendragon” Merlin snorted. 

“She’s the youngest of them all” Freya pointed out. “Unless you’re into older women. I am thirty-two, you know”. She winked seductively. 

“Are you suggesting I’m into Morgause?! No fucking way”.

“You better not be into her too, Merlin” Arthur bellowed across the staffroom, making everyone go silent. “A. She has a boyfriend. B. She’s not into younger guys. C. She doesn’t date guys that our sister has dated”.

“So it’s true” Freya whispered, tears welling in her eyes. “It’s _fucking_ true”.

“What’s true” Merlin scoffed. 

“You’re dating her” Freya spat. 

“Oi! That’s my baby sister you’re talking about” Arthur yelled, barely having time to react as Freya threw her mug of tea across the room. 

* * *

“WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?” Nimueh bellowed as she walked in. 

“I dropped my cup” Freya stammered. 

“You dropped your cup?” Nimueh asked with a raised eyebrow. “Then why is it all the way over here?”.

“I slipped”. Freya’s face went as red as her heels and nail polish. 

“Miss Lake, Mr Pendragon, my office, now”.

“But—“ Arthur and Freya said in unison. 

“Now” Nimueh said sternly, leading them out of the room. They followed Nimueh around the school, trying to avoid the states of students which wasn’t easy, especially since Arthur was walking slowly and limping slightly, the heavy weight of his trousers covered in tea weighing them down too. 

“I’m going to ask you for what I hope is the last time” Nimueh sighed. “What happened?”.

“She started insulting my baby sister, for no reason!” Arthur began. 

“ _Insulting_ her? I didn’t _insult_ her!” Freya insisted. “I only didn’t like that she managed to get Merlin first”.

“Finders keepers losers weepers” Arthur shrugged. 

“Is this what this is about?” Nimueh began massaging her temples and sat down at the table. “I don’t believe this! I know it’s a secondary school, but you two should know better. You were scaring the first years for God’s sake! Why was there a thrown teacup”.

“I became a bit upset so I threw it across at Arthur. I don’t know why. I thought he didn’t seem to like Merlin and Morgana dating then he started defending them”.

“Freya this is unacceptable behaviour” Nimueh tutted with a shake of her head. “Throwing cups at other members of staff? I’m afraid I have no choice”.

“No” Freya whispered. “Please don’t”.

“I don’t have a choice, Freya” Nimueh snapped. “You threw a tea cup at another member of staff and he is currently injured. Arthur, I’m going to have to call 111 for some advice and probably an ambulance”.

“That’s not necessary, I can drive myself” Arthur insisted. 

“Are you sure?”.

“Positive. As positive as Gwen’s pregnancy test”.

“You reveal this now of all times!” Nimueh shrieked. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me” Freya muttered. 

“Arthur, please just go to your car and drive yourself to A&E, minor injuries or the walk in centre. I’d advise the minor injuries unit, unless you want to go all the way to the Northern Plains or Avalon”.

“Okay” Arthur sighed, getting up. “I’ll go to minor injuries”.

“Oh and one last thing”. Nimueh stood up and made her way to the large cupboard next to the wall. “Here, take these hockey sticks. Use them as crutches”.

“You keep hockey sticks in your cupboard?” Freya asked with a frown. 

“Please, do not say a word” Nimueh sighed. “Anyway, off to Minor Injuries you go”.

* * *

Morgana was going about her own business, happily watching ‘a series of unfortunate events’ on Netflix when her intercom began to ring. Being too lazy to get up, she grabbed a cushion and threw it at the intercom, missing. After a few more attempts she gave up and went back to watching Netflix. 

“Hey baby sis” Arthur screeched as he waltzed into her apartment, a crutch in his arm. “Move over, I need to sit”.

“What the fuck happened to you, Arthur?”.

“Oh, this?” Arthur asked with a chuckle as he hoisted his leg up on the sofa. “Funny that, I got into a bit of a barmy at school, and had to go get it sorted”.

“What happened?” Morgana asked with a roll of her eyes. 

“Well Freya, being the entitled bitch she is, started asking Merlin about you, or ‘baby pendragon’ as she called you”.

“Baby Pendragon?!”.

“I know. Batshit. Anyway she found out you’re dating Merlin, started crying saying how he should date her, he said he’d date Morgause. Oh and then she threw a teacup and it hit my leg”. 

“Fucking hell” Morgana muttered. “Yeah I’m going back to WATCHING a series of unfortunate events, not hearing about it”.

“Charming aren’t you” Arthur snorted. “Oh that and I may have told Nimueh that Gwen’s pregnant”.

“You what?!” Morgana cocked an eyebrow at him. “I thought she was but you told Nimueh!”.

“That was after the fight in the office. Anyway, let’s go back to watching a series of unfortunate events not talking about them, I want to see those Baudelaire orphans”.

* * *

“So that went well” Merlin sighed as he and Gwen walked back to his classroom. 

“You sure could say that” Gwen muttered. “Honestly, they’re worse than teenagers”.

“They are” Merlin agreed. “At least Morgause wasn’t there”.

“True” Gwen said. Her phone buzzed and she quickly checked it, seeing a text from Arthur. 

‘Heading to minor injuries (Camelot). Should be back for dinner. Also I accidentally told Nimueh you’re pregnant. Sorry xx’.

“Fucking hell” Gwen said, sitting down on the desk chair while Merlin sat at the computer chair. “Swear I’m going to kill Arthur”.

“Why?” Merlin asked. Gwen passed him the phone and he quickly read through it. “That’s great news! Congratulations”.

“I’m bloody fed up of it already” Gwen grumbled. “Another pregnancy. Another loss. Looks like I’ll never have a baby”.

“You will. Never give up hope. Things can easily change”.

“Yeah one minute I’m happily pregnant the next I’m bleeding out. It’s horrible. Can’t say I recommend pregnancy”.

“I’ll bare that in mind” Merlin snorted. “Let’s not forget I’m a man, I can’t get pregnant”.

“I know. Just warning you for future girlfriends” Gwen winked. 

* * *

“I’m afraid I’m going to suspend you until I can speak to the board of governors” Nimueh said. “Ever since Mr Emrys started here your behaviour has been unacceptable. Is this about the divorce”.

“I don’t know” Freya shrugged. “It’s difficult”.

“I know” Nimueh smiled, squeezing Freya’s hand. “Take care of yourself. But at the end of the day it is in the hands of the governors”.

“Thanks Nimueh. I appreciate it” Freya sadly smiled. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: implied self harm. Do not read if this chapter if it will trigger you

16th-18th October 

  
“Arthur, I just can’t look at you knowing what you did” Gwen sighed, looking out the window. “You know about our history with pregnancies and you know that I didn’t want to tell anyone”.

“I’m sorry” Arthur replied. “I didn’t mean to. You know I didn’t”.

“Do I know that you didn’t, Arthur?” Gwen asked. “Or did you mean to do it to make yourself look better?”.

“I said that I was positive that I could drive myself to minor injuries instead of needing an ambulance. As positive as Gwen’s pregnancy test”.

Gwen groaned. “Sometimes I wonder why I married you”.

“Don’t give me that” Arthur sighed. “I’m sorry. I said that already”.

“I know. I can’t look at you right now. I’ll spend the night at a friend’s instead”.

“Okay. Well, I’ll let you pack your things. I’ll be in the study”.

Gwen went to their room and packed up her belongings, before going to her car and driving off. She plugged her phone in so it was connected, then scrolled through her contacts. She went onto favourites and clicked on _Lancelot_ , dialling his number. 

“Gwen! How can I help you?”.

“Is it okay if I stay the night?”.

“Of course it is. How far are you?”.

“Around ten. See you in ten!”.

* * *

“Well, a little bird told me you’re apparently pregnant. Congratulations” Lancelot sneered as Gwen came in. 

“Hm yeah. Sadly I am pregnant. Probs going to be another miscarriage”.

“I’m sorry” Lancelot said. “Well, you should have told me before”.

“Why?” Gwen asked. 

“You wanted me to fuck you while you were carrying _his_ spawn”.

“I did. I’m sorry”.

“Sorry doesn’t count, Gwen. Get out. Get out of my house. You’re not welcome here”.

“I’m sorry” Gwen cried. “I don’t know what I did”.

“You bloody well do” Lancelot snorted. “Now go”.

Not wanting to go home, Gwen checked herself into a local hotel with a bar. After dropping her belongings in her room, she went down to the bar and began to drown her sorrows, not caring anymore. 

* * *

“Are you going on the ski trip?” Merlin asked as he sat down on Morgana’s sofa. 

“I think so. I don’t know whether to do the ski trip or the DofE expedition. On one hand, I love hiking. On the other hand, I love skiing”.

“Well I didn’t do DofE as a child, for what it’s worth” Merlin shrugged. “Did you?”.

“Bronze and silver. No way was I doing gold. That’s too hard”.

“I actually did the bronze practice. Then I broke my leg so dropped out”.

“Of course you would” Morgana smiled with a shake of her head. “But the Ski trip is in February half term, and in Italy, whereas DofE is in March and then summer. It does appeal to me”.

“Same here” Merlin agreed. “Whereas DofE, well that could be a disaster”.

“It could” Morgana agreed. “Looks like I’m signing up for the ski trip”.

“Want to sign up to share a room?” Merlin asked with a grin. 

“Make sure to request a double bed” Morgana grinned. “That’ll be _much_ more comfier than sleeping on the floor of a campsite”.

* * *

“Gwen” Freya greeted cheerfully. “What’re you doing here?”.

“Freya!” Gwen gasped. “What are you doing here”.

“I fancied a night out but there’s no decent nightclubs that aren’t full of eighteen year olds so I came here. You?”.

“I’m sure you know what happened with Arthur earlier” Gwen rolled her eyes. “So same reason as you. Bartender, two vodka’s please”.

“You shouldn’t be drinking, Gwen” Freya said. 

“Do I _look_ like I give a damn?” Gwen snapped. “Thank you. Now, who can down this the fastest”.

Gwen won the contest triumphantly, chanting “I won” over and over again. Freya (in a bid to try to win) downed the shot then began coughing violently. “What’s wrong?” Gwen asked concernedly. 

Freya continued gagging before she projectile vomited over Gwen. “It’s okay Freya, let it all out” Gwen said awkwardly, patting Freya on the back. 

“I’m so sorry” Freya whispered. “I don’t know what came over me”.

“Don’t worry about it” Gwen said. “Let’s get you into bed”.

“I didn’t book a room” Freya cried. 

“It’s fine, you can share with me” Gwen said, helping Freya get up. 

Gwen mentally thanked herself for not having morning sickness, as Freya somehow managed to throw up on almost every step up to the bedroom. A tedious ten minutes later they arrived at Gwen’s room and she forced Freya in the shower, still with her clothes on. She let Freya wear her pyjamas, deciding to sleep in her clothes and change in the morning. She knew it was going to be a long night, but shorter than what would’ve been had she spent it in a grudge with Arthur. 

* * *

“It’s getting late” Morgana sighed. “You should head back”.

“I can stay if you want me to” Merlin offered. “Whatever you want”.

“I just want to be alone right now” Morgana sighed. “What with the family catastrophe going on right now”.

“I understand” Merlin smiled. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow”. He pecked her on the lips before he left the apartment and drove home. 

* * *

“You look terrible, Gwen” Morgana said as she saw Gwen walking into the English block kitchen. 

“So do you” she retorted. “Are you sure you should be teaching rugby tomorrow afternoon?”.

“I’ll be fine. It’s tomorrow” Morgana shrugged. “Are you sure you should be here?”.

“Why do you think I’m on my third can of monster energy” Gwen grunted. “It makes me perky. Do you have any spare cigarettes”.

“Gwen you shouldn’t be smoking” Morgana sighed. 

“Well neither should you” Gwen retorted. “Or Morgause. We’re all a bit stressed hun”.

“Why do you smell of vomit?” Morgana frowned. 

“Long story” Gwen chuckled. “It’s not morning sickness”.

“We do have time” Morgana replied with a raised eyebrow as she checked her watch. “Half an hour”. 

“Well I was fed up with Arthur so went to stay at a friends house. Friend got fed up too so I stayed in a hotel, guess who I bumped into?”.

“Freya?” Morgana guessed.

“Bingo!” Gwen replied. “Anyway so we did some vodka shots and she choked and threw up so that’s the story”.

“Ew” Morgana replied, wrinkling her nose. “Thanks Gwen. Anyway, I have to cover Morgause’s classes later, the amazing third years”.

“Last period?” Gwen checked. “I have them too. Well my own set”.

“Yup, last period” Morgana replied. “I’m heading out are you coming or not”.

“Yes, yes!” Gwen said, running out to the smoking area. Morgana lit herself up one then Gwen lit one for herself. 

“You’re back” Merlin exclaimed as he made his way over. He ran up to morgana, picked her up and pecked her on the lips. 

“I am back” Morgana smiled as she gazed into her lovers eyes. 

“Hey! Where’s my kiss?” Gwen asked with a pout. 

“You have a husband for that” Merlin pointed out. 

“A husband that betrayed me” Gwen muttered. 

“He didn’t betray you” Merlin said slowly. “He just let you down”.

“Exactly” Morgana added. “It was an accident, yeah?”.

“I guess” Gwen sighed. “Now why don’t one of you tell the prat to come and find me then instead of hiding?”.

“Speaking of the devil” Morgana muttered as she noticed her prat of a brother making his way over. 

“Guinevere, I wanted to apologise for yesterday. I was being an absolute prat and I will do anything to make it up to you”.

“Thank you Arthur. I appreciate it” Gwen smiled. 

“Why are you all smoking?” Arthur frowned. “Morgana I told you to stop, Merlin you need to stop trying to impress my sister and Gwen you shouldn’t be smoking while pregnant!”.

“She grabbed them herself and stole my lighter” Morgana muttered. 

“Well maybe that’s a sign it’s time for you to stop” Arthur exclaimed. “Now, hand over the packet”.

“I’m not a child Arthur you can’t tell me what to do”.

“Give it. Now” Arthur said sternly. 

Morgana rolled her eyes and handed Arthur the cigarette packet, stubbing out her cigarette before stalking back inside to her classroom with Merlin hot on her heels. 

As Morgana tended to keep her room locked, there were no pupils there so she sat down, buried her face in her hands and began to cry. 

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked as he rubbed his girlfriends back. 

“Bloody Arthur” she sobbed. “I fucking hate him sometimes”.

“I know. I do too”.

“You..don’t...understand...” Morgana cried. “You haven’t had to live with him your whole life, had him controlling things because he thinks it’s ‘for the greater good’. I’m fucking sick of it”.

“I know” Merlin sighed. “We can get through this. I promise”.

* * *

Everyone was indeed having a very bad Tuesday the seventeenth. No thanks to Arthur, who insisted on taking away everyone’s ’guilty pleasures’ (no matter how bad), leaving them all in a foul mood. 

By the time last period rolled around Morgana was ready to go home, only she had the tedious task of covering Morgause’s third form. Luckily Morgause had already set some work so they got on with it by themselves, allowing Morgana to do some marking. It would have been peaceful if the two students at the front, Lucy and Harriet (often referred to as double trouble) wouldn’t stop laughing and talking. 

“Oh Mr Emrys is so hot” Harriet giggled. 

“I know” Lucy replied. “At first I didn’t see it but now I can. Only drawback is those ears”.

“Yes those ears are awful” Harriet agreed. “Other than that I think he’s hot”.

“Oh but imagine those ears during sex” Lucy shuddered. “I mean, that would be disturbing”.

“I know” Harriet agreed, lowering her voice. “Apart from the ears, I think he and Miss Pendragon would make a cute couple”.

“They would” Lucy agreed. “If only Mr Pendragon wasn’t so overprotective. That and if Miss Lake wasn’t such a slut”.

“I heard she’s been suspended for getting angry over Mr Emrys” Harriet piped up. 

“Wouldn’t be surprised” Lucy shrugged. 

“Oh shoot I forgot what I was going to write” Morgana sighed, laughing lightly. 

Lucy and Harriet looked awkwardly at each other, saying “uhh...” and “ummm...”.

“Do you think she was listening to us?” Harriet asked. 

“Yeah, I think she was” Lucy agreed. 

“Shit” Harriet muttered under her breath. “Let’s go into code names again. Big ears is sweet but god he can be grumpy sometimes”. 

“I know” Lucy agreed. “I know. Especially on Friday. Someone was _definitely_ having a bad day”.

* * *

After going to the gym next to the school to ‘cool down’, Morgana arrived home just after five thirty. She looked in the cupboard in search of a Koppaberg, needing it to calm her racing heart rate. She knew it was from withdrawal or anxiety but she needed it to stop before she worked herself into a panic attack. 

Damn. Bloody Arthur had been there and there was no Koppaberg. No alcohol. Nothing. Not even sherry. Being too tired, she decided not to go out and buy some more so she simply flopped on the bed and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come to her. 

It never did come easy to her, so after around half an hour of lying down, she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She rummaged through the drawers, smiling as she saw that Arthur had forgotten to remove the knives. She didn’t want to go back but she was overwhelmed and so took out the blade. 

* * *

“Morning” Merlin greeted his girlfriend. He decided to surprise her after the bad day that she had yesterday, and given that she gave him a key he was able to go in the classroom. He held a bunch of roses and sat on the table, awaiting her arrival. 

Morgana looked exhausted as she walked in, hair thrown up in a messy bun, glasses on as she trudged in, essentially dragging her bag. 

“Hey babe” Merlin greeted with a smile, kissing her forehead. 

“Hi” she smiled lightly. “Gosh I’m so late and it is so hot in here, this PE kit doesn’t help”. Forgetting the events of last night, she soon removed her jumper exposing the fresh scar. 

“Morgana” Merlin said as his eyes widened, hurt evident. “Why?”.

“I had to Merlin. I had no choice”.

“You could find another way. You should have called me” Merlin said. 

“There is no other way. I just want to be left alone”.

“Morgana—“.

“Leave, Merlin. Please”. 

She turned her back on him so Merlin murmured. “I’m here, no matter what”, before leaving. 

* * *

It was only fourth period and Morgana was almost considering going home. The day had gone terribly and she knew that she didn’t want to do PE, but she decided to stay in regardless as watching a class would be a good distraction. 

“Come on in” she said to Morgause’s class. “I’ll let Mrs Smith get on with her marking”. As everyone walked in they all looked grumpy—ready for the half term to begin. “Harriet, Lucy, can you two sit apart today so we can all get on with our work”.

“Ughhhh _fine_ ” Harriet sighed, yet complied and moved to the end of the table anyway, Lucy on the other end. 

Gwen walked in with a slight frown. “I’m supposed to be covering, not you”.

“I can take it, it’ll be fine”.

“You sure?” Gwen checked, raising her eyebrow. She looked and noticed Morgana wearing long sleeves. “Morgana...”.

“Gwen, just leave it” Morgana whisper-snapped. “Please. Don’t tell Arthur”.

“I won’t” Gwen vowed. “Anyway, I need to tell the class what happened”.

“Of course” Morgana said. 

“Well guys, I hate to break it to you but Miss LeFay’s mum died over the weekend”.

“Well that’s sad” Lucy remarked. 

“So she shall be off for a while, you may have a cover after half term but we shall see”.

* * *

“This, I’m loving it” Will said as he sipped his tea and put his legs up on his desk. 

“Can you hear that? The peaceful sound of silence” Merlin smiled. 

“I can. No Freya. Woohoo”.

“Not being funny but she was a good head of year” Merlin said. 

“She was” Will agreed. “Just annoying. I think I might miss her if she goes”.

“I know” Merlin said. “It’ll be so different. Even though I don’t like her that much she did introduce me to the school and helped me get comfortable”.

“You could’ve asked me” Will smirked. “Would have been way less annoying”.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it’s time for the funeral!

19th October 2017  
  
“Did you manage to get a date for the funeral?” Arthur asked. The three siblings were alone meeting up at Morgana’s apartment. 

“Yeah. Next Saturday. Twenty-eighth. You two coming?”. 

“Of course” Arthur and Morgana replied. 

“11:30 in the morning” Morgause said. “That’s the latest I could get”.

“We might not all be related but none of us like mornings” Arthur remarked. 

“You’re not wrong” Morgana said raising her eyebrows. Her phone began ringing and she quickly answered it. “Oh hey Merlin. Yeah of course I’ll let you in. Bye!”.

“Not _him_ again” Arthur groaned. 

“He’s my boyfriend” Morgana shrugged as she pressed the release button to let him in. “If you have a problem, feel free to leave”.

“It’s not him I have a problem with” Arthur insisted. 

“Well off you go then. I’ll text you”.

“I’m heading out too” Morgause added, pulling her coat on. “I’ll leave you and loverboy to it”. She quickly put her boots on and scurried out the door, Arthur quickly following. 

“Was that your siblings?” Merlin asked as he walked in. 

“Yeah” Morgana said rushing into his arms. “They heard you were coming and left”.

“Charming” Merlin snorted. “Anyway, there is someone I want you to meet”.

“Do tell” Morgana smiled, running a hand through her hand. 

“Yeah. They’re at the flat, so we can go to mine”.

“Sure. Who is it?” Morgana asked. 

“You just have to wait and see” Merlin said, tapping his nose. 

“Okay” Morgana smiled. “Let’s see who they are then”. They quickly arrived at Merlin‘s flat and went over to the corner by the window. 

“Morgana, this is my cat, Kilgarrah” Merlin said with a smile, bending down to stroke him. A large ginger cat lay in the middle of the bed, stretching and yawning. His green eyes were piercing and he soon got of his bed and walked over to Morgana. 

“Hello” she said, bending to stroke the cat. “I didn’t know you had a cat”.

“He’s a vampire cat” Merlin explained. “Asleep all day. Wakes up at night. Occasionally wakes up in the day”.

“So, that’s why I didn’t see him last time I was here”.

“Yeah” Merlin smiled. “He tends to sleep four in the morning until four in the afternoon, then he’ll go outdoors. Not the shop go outdoors obviously, but he likes taking walks. He’s a strange cat”.

“Like cat like owner” Morgana teased. 

“I know” Merlin agreed. “I’ll see if I can wake him up. Come on Killi, time to wake up”. Merlin lifted the cat out of bed and held it to his chest. He began to rub his head. “Say hi to Morgana, Killi”.

“Mrroww” Kilgarrah said, before he nuzzled his head on Merlin’s chest. 

“He’s sweet” Morgana smiled. “How long have you had him?”.

“Quite a while. He is rather old. I’ve had him around ten years, he’s a rescue cat. We rescued him when we must’ve been ten”.

“That’s great” Morgana smiled.

“Do you still want to stay?”.

“Is that even a bloody question?” Morgana snorted. “Of course I do. I will say one thing”.

“Go on, what is it?”.

“No cat in the bedroom unless you want your balls scratched off”.

“Okay, that’s a very valid reason” Merlin grinned. 

* * *

The next morning Morgana woke up in Merlin’s embrace. She opened her eyes and saw Merlin watching her. 

“Good morning beautiful” Merlin smiled. 

“Good morning” Morgana said, grabbing her thong and putting it back on. “I think I probably should’ve driven here. Can you drop me back at mine?”. 

“Of course. Any plans for today?”.

“Gwen’s having a scan and she asked me to come along as Arthur has work”.

“Oh. Good luck” Merlin said as he got changed. “Breakfast on the way there?”.

“Okay” Morgana agreed. “McDonalds takeaway?”.

“Okay” Merlin replied. As soon as they were dressed they were in the car headed to Morgana’s, arriving just before nine. 

“Doing anything nice today?” Morgana asked. 

“I’m going to see my parents probably. Give them a surprise”.

“That’s nice” Morgana smiled. “Will I be seeing you this week?”.

“Of course you will. What about if you stay over on Friday?” Merlin checked. “That way I can help with the funeral”.

“Okay. I’ll see you next week then”. Merlin kissed Morgana’s cheek and she waved to him as she went inside her house. She tied her hair half up and quickly did her makeup before phoning Gwen. 

“Still on for today?” Morgana checked. 

“I am. Thank you for coming”.

“Don’t worry about it. Should I pick you up? That way parking will be cheaper”.

“Please” Gwen sniffed. “You sure it’s okay if you pick me up?”.

“Of course” Morgana replied. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be over in ten”.

“Thank you. Bye”.

Morgana picked up Gwen and they made their way over to the Northern Plains Hospital, parking outside the maternity unit then making their way to the early pregnancy unit. 

“I’m scared” Gwen admitted. 

“I know. It’ll be okay” Morgana replied, reassuringly squeezing her hand. 

“No, this time I don’t think I can go through with it. I’m okay with loosing it. Oh Morgana I was so stupid” Gwen cried. 

“I know” Morgana sighed, hugging her sister-in-law. “I know. You’re grieving. We’re all grieving. Loss does strange things to people. It’ll be okay”.

“No it won’t! It fucking wont be okay! This’ll be the one time it sticks so it won’t be fucking okay!” Gwen exclaimed. 

“There’s other options. We just have to wait and see” Morgana said, sitting down with Gwen. “It’s still early”. 

“Guinevere Smith” the midwife called. 

“Come on” Morgana murmured. “It’ll be okay”. 

“Okay” Gwen sighed as she stood up. “We can do this”.

“You can do it” Morgana corrected. 

“Maybe soon you’ll be here” Gwen winked. 

“No. Too early for that” Morgana replied. 

“Okay Gwen, so when was your last period?” The midwife checked. 

“Around tenth september” Gwen replied. 

“Okay so going off your dates you should be around roughly seven weeks. Lay down on here and I’ll give you a privacy sheet so you can pop your trousers off as it’s an internal scan and I’ll get the sonographer” the midwife smiled and then left. 

“You feeling okay?” Morgana checked. 

“As okay as I’ll ever be. Another scan. I can do this”.

“You can”.

The sonographer came a few minutes later, asking Gwen “you ready?”. Gwen nodded in response and so the midwife got on with the scan. 

They remained in silence for a few minutes before the sonographer finally spoke. “I’ll get a doctor to look at the results, but from what I can see there is no heartbeat. It is typically heard from eight weeks so you’re a bit early” the sonographer smiled and left the room. 

“Thank goodness there’s no heartbeat” Gwen muttered.

“She said it’s early” Morgana pointed out. 

“I know. I want this baby but I can’t live with myself knowing what I did”.

“Gwen, look at me” Morgana said firmly. “Plenty of people drink and smoke the whole pregnancy and the baby turned out fine. In fact, it used to be recommended eons ago. Your baby with be fine”.

Just as Morgana finished speaking, the sonographer returned with the doctor. “So there isn’t a heartbeat but that’s normal for how early on you are. We could see the sac but couldn’t tell if anything was there as it’s too small. You’ll have to come back in a few weeks”.

“Okay, thank you” Gwen said. The doctor and sonographer left allowing Gwen to get changed again before the sisters-in-law left. 

* * *

The week they had of flew by. Merlin and Morgana would often spend it around each other’s flats (followed by sex), or having a date (followed by more sex), or to their dismay being lectured by Gaius or Arthur about how they were young and didn’t want to be an uncle (in Arthur’s case) or a great-uncle (in Gaius’ case) anytime soon. 

By the time the second Friday rolled around, Merlin and Morgana had spent most nights with each other, and this time they were spending the night (before the funeral) at Merlin’s apartment with Arthur and Gwen and Morgause and Cenred. As it was close to Halloween everyone agreed that they would watch “Annabelle”. The three couples were squeezing themselves on the sofa and using the chairs from the table with blankets and snacks as they watched the movie, Kilgarrah happily sitting on the floor to watch and occasionally jumping on people’s laps. 

It was nearing the end of the movie when the other mother sacrificed herself for Leah when Killi got scared, growling and clinging to Arthur. 

“I’m not that much of a cat person” Arthur muttered as he tried to pry the cat off him. 

“SHH” Morgause and Cenred said, while Merlin, Morgana and Gwen just laughed. 

“I’m telling you, he likes you” Merlin smiled. 

“Here, go to Morgana instead”. Arthur passed the cat along to Morgana, who happily took the cat on her lap. 

“Well at least that ending was happy” Morgause shrugged. 

“Yeah, it was” Arthur said as he stood up, pushing Kilgarrah off his lap in the process (even though he put him on Morgana, he crawled back over to Arthur) making the cat “MMRROWWL” in response. 

“I think we all should be getting some sleep now” Merlin sighed. 

“Is this supposed to be the polite way of kicking us out?” Gwen joked. 

“Yes, now begone!” Merlin joked. “That and we all need rest for tomorrow”.

“Whoop whoop eight in the morning wake up” Morgause grumbled. 

“Back to six in the morning on Monday kids” Arthur smirked, while Morgana groaned and lay down on the sofa. “And the baby is out. Party time”.

“We ought to get going” Cenred added, speaking for the first time in a while. He never really was much of a conversationalist. 

“Yes. We’ll see you tomorrow at my place?” Morgause sighed. 

“You will” Merlin vowed. 

“We’ll be there too” Arthur added, making his way over to the sofa. Morgana looked extremely tired, and it was evident given the lack of makeup and dark circles. “Night baby Sissy”. Arthur kissed his sisters forehead before making his way over to the others. 

“Is she actually asleep?” Morgause asked. 

“She seems to be. Thumb in mouth and all” Arthur smiled. 

“Aww” Morgause smiled. “Grab a picture quick. Prove her wrong when she said that she doesn’t do it anymore”.

“I’ve never seen her sucking her thumb before” Merlin frowned. 

“She used to do it all the time as a child” Arthur smiled with a shake of his head. “When she was around one I got fed up and bought her a dummy. Dad weaned her off it at two then back to the thumb”.

“Oh she did stop then mum left” Morgause added. 

“Well it was traumatic” Arthur shrugged. “And so was loosing Goloris”.

“It is” Morgause agreed. “But someone please take her thumb out her mouth”.

* * *

The morning of the funeral rolled around too soon for Merlin and Morgana’s liking. Morgana seemed to catch a bug of some sorts (or so Merlin thought) after she spent half the night leaning over the toilet while her body insisted on expelling everything it could, so by the time they finally slept at three in the morning they only had four hours of sleep. 

Merlin set his alarm for seven so that way they would at least be able to factor in time for driving to Camelot from the Northern Plains, which resulted in an even grumpier than usual Morgana having only four hours of sleep. Merlin brought her breakfast in bed which unfortunately backfired, as he made cornflakes which went soggy and Morgana HATED so she ended up getting sick again. 

Just after ten they were the last of the immediate family to arrive at Morgause’s house, Arthur muttering “about time” under his breath while Morgause pulled both of them into a bone crushing hug. The siblings rushed around getting ready for the wake after the funeral was over, and all ended up going in the funeral car that followed the hearse to the church. 

The funeral was over within an hour and they were soon back at Morgause’s for drinks and sandwiches. 

Merlin felt scrutinised so awkwardly followed Gwen around as she too didn’t know that many people, unlike the siblings. 

“Gwen” Merlin whispered harshly. “Someone’s staring at me”.

“I’ll go introduce you” Gwen said merrily, going over to her. “This is Morgana and Arthur’s stepmother, Catrina. Catrina, this is Merlin, Morgana’s boyfriend”.

“So that’s why this awkward looking beanpole is here” Catrina remarked. She looked horrified at her words and quickly covered her mouth. “Oh gosh, so sorry. I really don’t have a filter especially after I have had a few glasses of wine”.

“No need to worry about it” Gwen smiled. “He is a beanpole”.

“Hey!” Merlin mocked offence, bringing a hand to his chest. 

“He really is a lanky, stupid beanpole” Arthur added as he joined the conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I got the details on Annabelle wrong! It’s been a while since I’ve watched it


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half term is over and back to work!

  
The half term quickly ended (it was only a week) so they were all soon back at work, except Morgause who opted to take some more time off to help her cope with Goloris’s death. As usual, Merlin arrived before Morgana and waited for her to arrive in her room, given that she lived closer and had less traffic so she could leave earlier. Morgana was the only one that actually lived in Camelot, Arthur, Gwen and Morgause lived in Monmouth, a village slightly outside Camelot in Wales (while Camelot was in England, it was extremely close to Wales), Merlin lived slightly north-east of Camelot in the Northern Plains (hence having A LOT of traffic) while Morgana actually lived in Camelot so it only took her less than five minutes to arrive for work. 

Morgana arrived slightly earlier than usual, not surprised to see Merlin sitting on one of the tables as she peered in through the window. As she opened the door she was absolutely taken away. The whole classroom was engulfed in roses, a mixture of some as white as snow and others as red as blood (or Morgana’s lipstick). 

“You look happy” Merlin smiled, watching his gobsmacked girlfriend taking everything in. The majority of the walls were covered in the roses (around the displays) and both of her desks were enclosed with roses, only having a space on the computer desk for the keyboard and some space for her to work on the desk near the tables. 

“Wow. This is so sweet. _So_ sweet” Morgana gushed as she took everything in. “You didn’t have to do this”.

“I know, but I wanted to” Merlin smiled. “Something to cheer you up”.

“But you cheer me up” Morgana teased as she went into his embrace and ran her hands through his hair. 

“Do I, Miss Pendragon?” Merlin asked seductively. 

“You certainly do, Mr Emrys” Morgana purred. 

Merlin began to lightly cup Morgana’s breast when someone lightly knocked. Preoccupied with each other, they failed to notice until someone squealed and they quickly broke apart. They looked around to see whomever it was clearing their throat. 

“Sorry. I can come back later if you want?”.

“No, it’s fine” Morgana said, smoothing down her skirt. “What is it?”.

“Is it okay if I talk to you in private?”.

Both women looked sternly at Merlin, who threw his hands up in surrender. “Okay, I’ll go. See you soon”. He quickly kissed Morgana and left the room. 

“What do you want, Freya?”.

“I just wanted to apologise for what I said the other week. I’m so sorry about that. I don’t know what I was doing”.

“I appreciate the apology Freya” Morgana sighed. “Thank you”.

“There’s something else I want to tell you” Freya sighed. “I’m bipolar and just started a new medication, so I’m sorry if I do anything stupid”.

“Of course. I understand” Morgana squeezed Freya’s shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it and good luck with the new meds”.

“Thank you” Freya smiled. “And good luck to you too. I will say, you and Merlin do make an adorable couple. At first I didn’t see it but after I just saw that, well I have to agree”.

  
“You saw?” Morgana asked looking horrified. She blushed and hid her face. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone” Freya smiled awkwardly. “Anyway, I uh have some work to do”.

“So do I. See you around”.

“You certainly will”.

* * *

After talking to Freya, Morgana went down to the kitchen to see if Gwen managed to get a cover teacher. 

“Any luck?” Morgana asked as she began to boil the kettle. 

“Yeah, actually we have had some luck. Elena Gawant. She’s coming on for an interview this afternoon. She’s the only applicant so looks like we have to take her either way. I just hope that she’s good so we don’t have to pressure Morgause into coming back”.

“Me too, Gwen”.

The day passed rather quickly and it didn’t take long for Gwen to conclude that while she didn’t really like Elena, they had no choice and so kept her on as a cover teacher. 

“How’d it go?” Morgana asked with a grimace as Gwen walked into her classroom at the end of the day. 

Gwen shook her head. “Wow. She wasn’t that good _at all_. She was rude, shallow, had never read the poems, made the kids analyse it themselves and—oh god!”.

“And what?” Morgana smirked. “You look like you’re about to like die”.

“Lucy and Harriet is _what_!” Gwen burst out laughing. “Most of that class are pretty good but Lucy and Harriet wouldn’t stop laughing. Harriet almost passed out and Lucy started crying! Crying for fucks sake. Of laughter! Lucy _never_ cries”.

“That sounds about right. It is Harriet and Lucy we’re talking about”.

“Yeah” Gwen agreed, then lowered her voice. “I need to talk to you about something. Something important”.

“Of course” Morgana replied. “You know you can tell me anything”.

Gwen loudly sighed. “I’ve been having an affair”.

“What the fuck?” Morgana asked with wide eyes. “Oh shit hun I’m so sorry”. Morgana opened her arms wide and Gwen happily hugged her. 

“I don’t know why I did it. I was lonely”.

“When did it happen?” Morgana asked. 

“Twice. Once at the end of September, and once soon after Goloris died”.

“Middle of September!” Morgana gasped, beginning to realise. Gwen said her last period was early to middle September, and she slept with Lancelot at the end of September. It couldn’t be. “Didn’t the midwife say that was likely when you conceived?”.

“I know. I know” Gwen said quietly. “That’s why I’m hoping I loose it. We did use a condom both times but, you know”.

“Yeah. I suppose. It’s a tough situation”.

“I don’t know what to do, Ana!” Gwen cried. “I know I need to tell him but it’ll absolutely break him if I do tell him”.

“I know, Gwen. You can’t hide it from him though. It is a big thing”.

“Also, there’s something else you should know”.

“Like what Gwen? Bloody hell”.

“It’s good, it is” Gwen insisted. “Okay, so Arthur may have gone ahead and spontaneously booked a trip to Alton Towers...for Saturday and Sunday. Not only that, we all have to share a treehouse”.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me” Morgana groaned. “Why? Just, why”.

“It’s Arthur” Gwen sighed. “Actually it was Morgause’s idea too. Apparently Goloris left all of you money of course, but also a thousand quid to spend on a holiday. Well Arthur and Morgause splashed it out on an Alton Towers break with the spa too”.

“Are you joking!” Morgana exclaimed. “We’re ‘sharing’ a mini house for the whole weekend and all? Fucking hell. Well, as long as he doesn’t scream on the smiler, I’m sure it’ll be fine”.

“I think so too” Gwen agreed. “He has booked some spa thing, but I don’t know what. He’s keeping that a surprise. By the way, you’re not supposed to know yet so act surprised when he tells you”.

“Fairs, I will. So I’m assuming you’ll tell him about the affair afterwards?”.

“I don’t know, Morgana. I don’t know” Gwen sighed. 

* * *

“You took your time” Merlin commented as Morgana walked in to his apartment. 

“Gwen was talking to me about the new substitute teacher. We got a _tad_ carried away”.

“So then, who’s the lucky substitute teacher they hired?” Merlin asked with a chuckle. 

“Elena Gawant. Also, don’t tell Morgause but she is _terrible_. Absolutely awful. Even Gwen couldn’t keep a straight face. She didn’t know a thing about poems!”.

“Maybe she didn’t read the job description properly” Merlin joked. 

“I know” Morgana agreed. “It clearly said ‘substitute English teacher’, I mean, she must’ve thought that she was teaching a substitute to English when all we needed was a cover teacher so Morgause could have more time of!”.

“At least she won’t scrutinise me all the time” Merlin smirked. 

“Yeah you’ll be fine” Morgana shrugged. “Where’s the cat?”.

“Killi, come here!” Merlin called. Kilgarrah ran straight past Merlin and into Morgana’s lap, purring happily. 

“Not fair!” Merlin pouted. “He likes you more than me!”.

“What can I say?” Morgana winked. “I have that kind of charm”.

“You do” Merlin agreed. “Anyway, pasta for dinner sound OK?”.

* * *

Morgana was in bed and soon to sleep when she heard her front door open. Rolling her eyes she put down her book and made her way to the door where Arthur stood, dressed up in full rain gear and absolutely soaked, a wide grin on his face. 

“Yeet sis. We have a surprise for you. All of us, and your boyfriend are going away for the weekend. Pack your bags, the Pendragon’s are taking Alton Towers by storm!”.

Morgana groaned and rolled her eyes at her brother. “Why?”.

“Morgause and I used our savings. Tell Merlin he can come too. Also, I’m crashing on your couch as Gwen and I had another fight”.

“Okay Arthur” Morgana sighed. “Take your shoes and coat off. What happened?”.

“Well, it’s about Alton Towers. Gwen says because she’s only six weeks pregnant it’ll be fine for her to go on rides. I disagree”.

“Good night!” Morgana yelled, stalking time her bedroom and slamming the door shut. She quickly opened up her phone and texted Gwen. 

‘Going on rides while pregnant?! Are you crazy, Gwen? So many things can go wrong!’.

Gwen’s reply came through quickly. “I know. I can’t continue this though. It’s the only way. Also, don’t worry hun x’. Morgana ignored Gwen’s text and rolled over to succumb to sleep. 

* * *

“What the fuck is happening?” Merlin asked as he burst into Morgana’s classroom the next morning. “Arthur’s being _nice_! He booked us all an Alton Towers trip!”.

“I know. It’s just crazy. Why just why?”.

“He forgot to tell you, didn’t he?”.

“Tell me what?” Morgana asked with a frown. 

“Your step-mum’s coming too”.

“Ughhh” Morgana whined, laying down on the table and going to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alton Towers time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have posted all the chapters in one go so I could post the Alton Towers chapter WHILE I’m at Alton Towers (in the same place they’re all staying ... just a slightly smaller one lol)

  
Even though both Merlin and Morgana were all already tired by the end of the day, they were yet to make the two and a half hour trek up to Staffordshire. 

“Merlin, you better not have forgotten” Arthur yelled as he walked into Merlin’s classroom. “We’re all heading off soon”.

“I know. You’ve mentioned a few times”.

“Have I?” Arthur asked. “I wonder why. It’s almost as though one of us has the brain of a fish”.

“Well it isn’t hard teaching physics. All those equations in a booklet. As for maths, you can’t always have a calculator”.

“You really are an utter buffoon” Arthur exclaimed. 

“I am. I’ll just pack everything up then we can head off”.

“Aw does baby Merlin need help with all his heavy books?” Arthur teased. “You know for a rugby teacher you’re not that strong”.

“You know I only teach the first and second years as it’s my first year here!” Merlin protested. 

“Whatever you say” Arthur replied with a roll of his eyes. “Idiot”.

“We’ve already packed up our car”.

“Oh so it’s not just your car now? You share the car when you’ve been together for what, six weeks?! Jesus Christ. Anyway, we’re meeting the others there so find my sister and let’s go”.

Merlin and Morgana met in the car park along with Arthur and Gwen and began the long drive to Alton Towers, happily listening to the radio. 

“So are there many scary rides that Arthur’s going to drag me on then?”.

“There’s around five or six. Nemesis, oblivion, the smiler, Rita, air and thirteen. Not too many”.

“They don’t go upside down do they?” Merlin checked. 

“Only the smiler and nemesis. I’m pretty sure”.

“Any idea for what else the prat has booked for us?”.

“Special shared treehouse, spa and meals out”.

“I’ll make sure to make you scream extra loud then” Merlin smirked. 

“I look forward to it” Morgana smirked. 

* * *

Just after half six they had finally arrived at Alton towers. Given that it was a self catering treehouse, Morgause stopped at Tesco’s and picked up some ingredients in order to make dinner—kale lasagne. Given that Morgause wasn’t at work she was able to get there earlier and start cooking the dinner.

“So, any special plans for tomorrow?” Morgause asked with a wink. 

“What’s happening tomorrow?” Merlin asked. 

“Gwen’s thirty-fifth” Arthur replied. 

“Basically, I’m classed as geriatric now cause I’m old” Gwen smirked. 

“You think you’re old?” Morgause scoffed. “Just take a look at me. Practically ancient. Forty-three next year. Or is it forty-four? Can’t remember”.

“Yeah you are old” Morgana agreed. “Mum”.

“Not your mother” Morgause replied with a shake of her head. 

“You are old enough to be” Merlin pointed out. 

“Very clever, Merlin” Morgause snorted. “Anyone would’ve thought you were a maths teacher”.

“That’s cause I am” Merlin muttered. 

“You only teach up to gcse. Everyone does gcse maths” Arthur added. 

“They only say that cause I’m twenty four!” Merlin sighed. “How long did it take for you to start teaching a-level physics?”.

“I only started five years ago” Arthur mumbled. 

“What’s _that_?” Merlin teased as he cupped his ear. “Can’t hear”.

“Very funny, Merlin. Eat your greens now like a good boy”.

“I’m a good boy, aren’t I?” Merlin said, turning to Morgana will a smile. 

“You sure are” Morgana smirked. “You’re my good boy”. Her heart began to race as she gazed into his deep blue eyes, as he hastily pulled his hand through his messy hair. He flashed his teeth as he begun to grin at her, the shiny white reflecting of the light outlined perfectly by those soft, pale pink lips. 

“That’s because I am _your_ boy” he grinned at her. Time easily could have stopped as he gently brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, smiling as he noticed her lightly blushing cheeks. He leaned closer to her as butterflies began to rise from his stomach to his chest as he inches closer to her. 

Their soft lips met, flesh upon flesh, as their lips parted and their tongues lightly touched. As they touched, Morgana felt as though his body was coming on to her like a wave in the sea on a hot summers day. 

“MERLIN!” Arthur screeched. “STOP! MERLIN! NOO! STOP”. Unable to handle seeing his sister doing that with him, Arthur leaned over the table as best he could, leaving himself smeared in lasagne (not that he cared) as he slapped Merlin around the head. 

“Oi! What was that for” Merlin frowned as he rubbed the spot at which Arthur had struck him. 

“This is a family dinner! Not couples galore” Arthur sneered. “Save it till you’re in bed. Or even better, married! Next time Merlin please stick to what you do best, nothing”.

“Arthur, calm down” Gwen muttered. 

“Okay so we shall be heading off to bed” Morgana giggled as she pulled Merlin in the direction of the bedroom. 

“Well that was awkward” Catrina remarked. 

“Kids in love” Morgause muttered as she shoved more lasange into her mouth. 

“I don’t want her to be in love with him!” Arthur exclaimed in a whisper. 

“Arthur, like it or not she is an adult now. She is a grown up. Personally, I think Merlin is good for her. Very good for her. You need to calm down and remember that she is an adult who can make her own decisions, not a helpless child”.

“I know” Arthur sighed. “It’s just that when Vivienne disappeared it all went to hell”.

“I know” Gwen said in a small voice. “But that’s changed. It isn’t the same. Arthur, you need to let go of the past”. 

“Well you need to start being more careful seeing as we’ve had so many losses and I’d rather not loose this one too because you decided to go on a rollercoaster” Arthur retorted. 

“Well maybe I don’t care anymore, Arthur! Plenty of people do similar things without knowing they’re pregnant and have perfectly healthy babies! Besides, it’s barely a baby before twelve weeks”.

“Fine!” Arthur spat. “Fucking fine. You want to go on the rides, fine. But don’t come running to me when the inevitable happens”.

“Arthur” Catrina gasped. 

“Arthur you _twat_ ” Morgause hissed. 

“Gwen, I—“ Arthur stammered. 

“What’s happening here?” Morgana asked with a frown as she walked outside the bedroom, clad in a bikini with Merlin. 

“Aren’t you two busy having couple time or whatever?” Arthur snapped. 

“Woah, no need to be so snarky” Merlin said as he threw his arms up in surrender. “We’re heading off to the hot tub, anyone wanting to join?”.

“We’ll be over soon” Cenred said as he pulled Morgause in the direction of their bedroom. “Just need the swim stuff”.

“Yeah, me too” Catrina added. “I’ll be out soon”.

“We should talk” Arthur sighed. 

“Yes, we should” Gwen agreed. 

* * *

After Gwen and Arthur sorted out their argument with Gwen concluding that if she did loose the baby it was just a part of life. She couldn’t risk having Lancelot’s baby. She couldn’t hurt him like that. 

They joined the others out in the hot tub soon afterwards for a short while before everyone concluded that they were exhausted so headed off to bed. 

Much to the others dismay, Merlin did indeed make Morgana scream as promised, which led to Arthur threatening Merlin’s manhood before they actually went to sleep. 

For the morning they had a relaxed breakfast followed by a three hour session in the spa, each couple (and Catrina being content to explore by herself and chat with other people there) made their way around the spa happily for their three hour session. The package included a forty-five minute “self care session”, followed by a lunch at the spa. 

“Wow, Arthur, this was amazing of you” Merlin gushed. “I’ve never been to a spa before and oh my gosh, that was amazing!”.

“I’m ... glad to hear, Merlin” Arthur smiled. A genuine smile, not a fake one. It was evident in his eyes. 

“Nice to see them finally getting along” Gwen whispered to Morgana. 

“I know” Morgana agreed. “Will they finally get on?”.

“I think so” Catrina agreed. “Although, I think we should wait until AFTER they go on some of the rollercoasters”.

“I agree” Morgause piped up. “Is Merlin a rollercoaster kind of guy?”.

“I don’t know actually” Morgana frowned. “We did talk about it and he asked how many upside down ones there are. Other than that, not much”.

“So you don’t actually know what kind of guy he is?” Morgause asked with a roll of her eyes. 

“I do” Morgana insisted. “I do. Rollercoasters was something we simply never thought about”.

“Let me guess, too busy fucking each other’s brains out?” Gwen smirked. 

“Morgana, I approve!” Arthur shouted across the table. “He passed the test. I approve of him dating you”.

“Well that’s good to know” Morgana muttered. “Wonder what changed?”.

“Well they need to sit next to each other on nemesis and the smiler. Then we can see if they’re such good friends after all” Morgause smirked. 

“Anything special in particular about the smiler?” Catrina asked. “I have been on nemesis so know how intense it is but I haven’t been here for a few years now”.

“The smiler, well it is the rollercoaster with the most inversions in the world, fourteen. Takes you along an almost four thousand foot track with a highest drop of just under a hundred foot” Gwen explained. 

“In my opinion, _best_ ride ever” Morgana added. 

“I’m prefer the oblivion” Morgause said. “Over in seconds”.

“The smiler’s over in seconds too. Just under two hundred” Gwen smirked. 

“God give me strength” Catrina muttered. 

“It’ll be fine” Gwen reassured the older woman. “It’s safe. England has strict regulations. I personally feel safer on rides here than I did on the rip rocket ride at universal studios”.

“Same” Morgana agreed. “The lap bar just doesn’t feel as safe. I’d rather bang my head a bit than not feel safe”.

“I thought the smiler has head cushions” Morgause said. 

“Well, you’ve convinced me. I’m in” Catrina smiled. 

“Has everyone finally finished?” Arthur asked. 

“We can’t even go on rides for another hour!” Merlin exclaimed. 

“I know. Let’s go to CBeebies land”.

“No, not CBeebies!” Morgana groaned. “Take your kids there in a few years”.

“Then I’ll be fed up of CBeebies!”.

“So?” Morgana snorted. “I don’t want to have the fucking Iggle Piggle song stuck in my head. I don’t want it for AT LEAST four years”.

“What about when you babysit our kids?” Gwen asked. 

“That’s different. I won’t have to put CBeebies on for a moment of peace, and I can hand the kid back at the end of the day” Morgana smirked. 

“Well that’s charming” Merlin snorted. 

“Can we head off now?” Morgause asked. “I wanted to at least start queueing for some rides. Some of the queues are so long you could easily finish a five course meal and have enough time before you ride”.

“Except, dear sister, you forget we’re here in November” Arthur reminded her. “And so, the ride queues won’t be long at all”.

“Ah yes. The hats and coats didn’t remind me at all” Morgause muttered sarcastically. Once fully bundled up they made their way to the monorail, riding it to the theme park. 

“Come on, we gotta get to the smiler” Arthur said as soon as they had been let into the park. 

“Arthur...we literally just got in here” Morgause muttered.

“I’m checking the app” Gwen announced. “Two hour queue for the smiler, let’s go kids”. 

“Too long” Merlin said as he checked his app while following the others in the direction of the X-Sector. “Nemesis is an hour?”.

“No, too soon” Arthur shrugged. “Smiler”.

“Smiler it is then” Merlin gulped. 

“You nervous?” Morgana asked. 

“A little” Merlin admitted. “Especially since what with the crash a few years ago”.

“I know what you mean” Morgana nodded. “I mean, it is scary. But statistically, you have less than one in 750 million chance of being injured in a rollercoaster accident. You’re much more likely to become injured in a car crash on the way to the theme park, but people still get in their cars and drive to work everyday. I personally find this ride much safer than say, that Ferrari ride at Dubai”.

“Yeah” Merlin agreed. “It’s just that this is actually my first upside down ride”.

“It’ll be fine” Morgana reassured him with a smile. “I honestly think that the smiler is a better first upside down coaster than nemesis. Nemesis is ‘the most intense rollercoaster experience’ after all, while the smiler isn’t scary”.

“Oh just wait till you hear the theme tune” Gwen added with a laugh. “It’s honestly the scariest part”.

“It literally goes on ‘ha ha ha’ over and over. Ridiculous” Arthur shook his head. 

“I love it. It’s my favourite song” Morgause smirked. 

“Ha ha ha” Cenred sang in tune of the smiler’s theme. 

“Very funny, Cenny” Morgause teased. 

“Not Cenny! Why?! Just why?!” Merlin exclaimed with a laugh. 

“What can I say, forty year olds in love” Arthur laughed. 

“That’s the case for sure” Catrina sighed. 

“So stepmama, any chance you’re dating anyone new?” Arthur asked. 

“That won’t be the case” Catrina confirmed. “I love your father too much. I personally won’t be able to love another as I did him. I have had the occasional fling, but nothing serious”.

“Fair enough” Arthur said. As soon as they entered the X-Sector and noticed the smiler, Gwen, Morgana and Morgause all smirked at each other. 

“Let’s ride this!” Gwen squealed as she ran down the hill. 

“It’s a rollercoaster, Gwen” Morgana shouted. “Anyway it isn’t your first time on an upside down one, it’s Merlin’s”.

“I’m actually excited” Merlin smiled as he ran down the hill after Gwen, Cenred quickly following. 

“We did well, Sisters. We did well” Arthur smiled as he linked arms with his sisters and they leisurely walked down the hill. They quickly joined the queue along with the others and after slightly over an hour of queueing they finally managed to ride the ride. 

Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and Morgause rode in the front row all strapped in while Gwen, Cenred and Catrina rode behind them. 

“You ready?” Morgana checked as she reassuringly squeezed her boyfriends hand. 

“I am” Merlin smiled. “You?”.

“I’m ready” Morgana smiled. 

“I’m ready to relax and sleep” Morgause said as she bashed her head from side to side. “These head cushions are comfy”.

“You better not do that while the actual ride is on” Arthur scoffed. “The vertical lift hill is scary enough without you rattling it”.

“Vertical lift hill?” Merlin asked with his eyes wide. 

“It’s really not that bad” Morgana said. “At least not in front row. Arthur likes to scare people”.

“You know me too well” Arthur smirked as the flashing lights began, followed by the gates opening. 

“Join us” the ride said as they were taken down a steep drop in the dark with flashing lights followed by a loop in the dark. 

“Shit! Shit!” Merlin exclaimed. He looked around and noticed they were now outside. 

“That’s wasn’t too bad was it?” Morgana asked. 

“It was pretty cool actually” Merlin agreed. “Not too bad. Faster than I thought and I didn’t expect that drop”.

“Yeah, they put that in for newbies like you” Morgause winked as they began to go up the first lift hill. 

“One down, thirteen more to go” Arthur said. 

“Thirteen?!” Merlin exclaimed. “Thirteen?!”.

“Didn’t you hear us at lunch?” Morgana frowned. “It has fourteen loops”.

“Your brother kept talking to me instead”.

“Only cause I knew he’d probably chicken out if he knew how many it was. That’s why I waited till we were all strapped in before telling him about the lift hill”.

“It isn’t that bad! I’m enjoying it!” Merlin insisted. 

“Oh you better!” Arthur teased. “Cause now, we have a whole lotta fun coming up”.

“Shit!” Merlin shouted as he saw the first drop. 

...

“Half way, corrected” the ride said. 

“Only half way?!” Merlin exclaimed. 

“We’re at Arthur’s favourite part now” Morgana sighed as she saw her brother kicking and putting his hands up. 

“That was quicker than I expected”.

“So what do you think so far?” Morgana asked. 

“Love it! Absolutely love it” Merlin smiled. “Aren’t we a tad high?”.

“The oblivion’s higher” Morgause said. “This ain’t too bad. About a hundred feet”.

“Only a hundred feet?! Is the oblivion the scary looking one?” Merlin asked. 

“You mean the one where you sit waiting to get off the ride longer than you actually spend on?” Morgause sighed. “Yeah. But the seats are nice and reclined at least”.

“Of course you’re focusing on the seats Sister” Morgana shouted, as they went down the drop on the second half of the coaster. 

...

“That’s cold! Shit that’s cold” Arthur yelled just after they squirted water in his face. 

“Was that laughing gas?” Merlin laughed. “It’s freezing”.

“Calm your tits, it’s water” Morgause yelled. 

...

“That was amazing!” Merlin exclaimed as he jumped up and down once off the ride. 

“Told you you’d love it” Morgana smirked. 

“You were right. You’re always right” Merlin said as he kissed his girlfriend, stopping after hearing Arthur’s coughing. 

“If you don’t mind, we’re on a tight schedule. That and the oblivion doesn’t have much of a queue”.

“We’re coming” Merlin called as he walked up the stairs. 

Gwen was walking in front of them when she turned around with a jump, squatted and said “you belong to the smiler”.

“Gwen?” Merlin asked, slightly bemused. 

“Time to get corrected” Arthur said as he jumped around and squatted. 

“Join us” Catrina grinned as she did the same as Arthur. 

Cenred turned around with a jump and squatted. “You have begun the optical correction process”

Morgause swished her hair over her shoulder, turned around and squatted, saying “you have been Marmalised”.

“Right” Morgana muttered. “Come on then”.

“You’ve been in the queue for two hours, you belong to the smiler” Merlin said. 

“Very funny, Merlin” Arthur sneered.

After bumping in to the walls on the exit and falling down a few stairs (for some reason they made it into a maze) they managed to see their photos. 

“Aww we’re not together” Merlin pouted as he noticed his photo was him and Morgause. 

“I put her next to me for a reason” Arthur smirked. “But don’t you look happy”.

“You could say we smiled” Morgana joked. 

“On the Smiler” Merlin added. 

“Photo’s 245, 246 and 247 please” Arthur said, paying for each photo. 

The next ride was the oblivion which had a slightly longer queue by the time they made it there, but it was only ten minutes so no one was complaining. Given that unlike the smiler, the oblivion had two rows of around ten people, everyone ended up sitting together and Merlin and Morgana had their photo together (while Merlin was red and screaming his head off, Morgana seemed rather relaxed on the ride).

“We need to get on the most intense rollercoaster!” Catrina called. “Nemesis, here I come!”.

“Hang on” Arthur said. “Let’s check the map first”.

“Diplomatic twat” Gwen muttered as she peered over her husbands shoulder at the map. “Anyway, it’s my birthday so surely I can choose”.

“Oh yeah, I forgot!” Arthur blushed. “Okay, Gwen can choose”.

“Seeing as somebody wants to be diplomatic” Gwen sneered. “We’ll go on spin ball whizzer, then Rita and thirteen then should be able to do Galatica and Nemesis before the fireworks”.

“When do the fireworks start?” Merlin asked. 

“Seven. So we should have time for spin ball whizzer, Rita and thirteen. Nemesis and galactica I’m unsure about” Arthur said. 

“I think I’ll skip on spin ball whizzer” Morgana sighed. “I can not stand that ride”.

“Come on sis, it’ll be fun” Arthur whined. 

“She doesn’t have to go if she doesn’t want to” Merlin added. 

“It’s fine, I’ll go” Morgana grumbled. “But thank you anyway, Merlin”.

* * *

The only people that actually enjoyed spin ball whizzer was Gwen, Cenred, Morgause and Catrina. At the end of the ride Merlin looked rather green as he came off, Morgana had gotten sick on the ride, while getting off it and into a bush, while Arthur managed to at least get to a bin before he expelled his lunch. 

“Okay, let’s go. Rita?” Morgana asked as she wiped her mouth. 

“Nah uh” Gwen said shaking her head and warning Morgana with her ‘teaching finger’. “You’re sick. No rides”.

“That ride kept twisting and turning. Most of us got sick on it” Morgana protested. 

“She’s not wrong” Arthur added with a cough. “It wouldn’t stop spinning. I prefer the other rides”.

“I know” Merlin agreed with a wince. “That was terrible. How they let little six year olds on it I’ll never know”.

“Somehow kids can tolerate these things” Morgana grumbled. “It’s the adults that can’t”.

“You three are the babies” Morgause shrugged. 

“For the last time” Arthur began ranting. “I’m not a baby. I was born in 1981. Gwen’s younger than me and didn’t get sick”.

“Well the baby couple then” Morgause rolled her eyes. 

“How long until the fireworks?” Merlin checked. 

“Two hours. So we have time for either thirteen or Rita” Gwen sighed. 

“You choose, it’s your birthday” Arthur shrugged. 

“Thirteen it is. I’d always wanted to ride that in the dark” Gwen smirked. 

After making their way to the dark forest and joining the queue for thirteen, as Gwen had said it did begin to get dark. After waiting just an hour and a half, they managed to ride the ride, much to Merlin, Gwen and Cenred’s shock when the floor broke and they ended up going backwards in the dark. 

“Well that was epic in the dark” Gwen exclaimed. 

“It was” Morgana agreed. “Breaking floor catch you off guard?”.

“It did for sure. That was...I mean it’s supposed to be a kid ride!” Cenred exclaimed. 

“You’re fine you did the smiler” Morgause rolled her eyes. “I don’t know about you but I’m freezing my tits off so can’t we get some hot chocolate or something?”.

“I don’t have tits so I can’t freeze them off” Merlin said as they went to order food. 

“Well you can freeze your balls of then” Morgause retorted. “Someone get me a mocha!”.

After eating dinner (and drinking several hot chocolates), it finally rolled around to seven in time for the fireworks. Given that Arthur had insisted on getting there over an hour early, they did end up with rather good seats to watch the fireworks. The fireworks display was described as “the best alton towers firework display yet”, and everybody LOVED it.

“Pretty good birthday” Gwen said as they began to disperse. 

“That’s good” Arthur smiled. “Any other rides you want to do?”.

“Well..” Gwen smiled sheepishly. “There’s a few. But for now, nemesis”. It took a while for them to get there given that it was rather spaced out, but to Gwen’s glee they managed to ride the nemesis in front row next to three inconsiderate assholes as Gwen would put it (Arthur, Morgana and Merlin).

“You said a few rides so what next?” Morgana asked. “Galactica in the dark?”.

“You guessed it!” Gwen smirked. Given that it was after the fireworks, the queues were a lot shorter, so they did manage to ride Galactica and Rita, before Gwen admitted that she did want to go on the in the night garden boat ride and the Octanauts coaster. 

“Upsy Daisy is adorable” Morgana gushed as they walked out the ride. 

“Just like you” Merlin smiled. 

“Did you just call my sister Upsy Daisy?” Arthur frowned. “You are an idiot Merlin”.

“And you’re a dollop head” Merlin retorted, sticking his tongue out. 

“Octanuats, to your stations” the ride called as they ascended the lift hill. 

“Oooh it’s my birthday and I’m riding in gup A” Gwen squealed. 

“I’m terrified!” Merlin shouted. “Morgana hold me! I’m scared! I’m so scared!”.

“I know” Morgana replied. “I’m so scared. More scared than the smiler”.

“There’s bubbles!” Morgause shrieked. “Bubbles! Ahhh”.

* * *

Given that they rode on all the rides, they didn’t need to go back in the morning and (courtesy of Arthur) would be having massages at the spa before leaving. They all happily sung happy birthday to Gwen while in their pyjamas and cut the cake, as they ate their dinner. 

Alton towers was extremely tiring so it wasn’t a surprise when everybody ended up going to bed early. 

* * *

“ _What if magic isn’t something you choose? What if it chooses you?”_

_Morgana was wearing a long blue dress, her curls almost as long as her waist as opposed to her straight shoulder length hair. She looked across and saw Merlin looking at her strangely._

_“Why are you looking at me like that?”._

“ _Nothing” Merlin said._

_“Why are you helping him?” Morgana asked, smirking slightly._

_“It was a spur of the moment decision” Merlin replied with a slight nod. “What do y’think we should do with him? He can’t stay here”_

“ _We have to find a way to get him back to his people” Morgana replied certainly. They briefly looked at each other before looking at the child._

Morgana gasped and opened her eyes. She frantically looked around, hoping that she wasn’t in a castle like in her dream. 

“Morgana” Merlin called, holding his girlfriends hands. “Morgana, it’s okay. It was just a dream”.

“That was so strange” Morgana muttered. 

“What happened?” Merlin asked. 

“We were in this castle. There was a young boy. Our son I think”.

“We had a son?”.

“We did” Morgana smiled. 

“I’d love for us to one day have a son” Merlin smiled. 

“Me too” Morgana smiled. “It’s pretty late, breakfast?”.

“Okay” Merlin agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going Alton Towers tomorrow...is it obvious that I’m very excited to ride the smiler?! Also, when I went on spinball whizzer someone was sick ... not a fun ride if you ask me


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming up to Christmas! Tensions arise, Gwen gets some bad news

1st-15th December 2017

“Freya?” Merlin asked as he walked into her classroom. “I’ve been meaning to use some of the online resources, but I have no idea how to, is it okay if you show me?”.

“Of course” Freya smiled. “I’m surprised that you’re asking me though. What about Gaius or Will?”.

“Gaius doesn’t know how use any of it, Will’s in a bad mood again”.

“Of course” Freya chuckled. “It’s just that after what I said about your girlfriend I mean, you know”.

“She told me about your condition” Merlin said quietly. 

“Oh” Freya said. “Well okay, let’s get on with it. In your room sound okay?”.

“Sounds good” Merlin agreed. 

“Okay, let’s get started” Freya smiled as she locked her room up. 

“Morgana?” Alvarr called as he knocked on her door. 

“Alvarr? What’re you doing here?”.

“Just wanted to double check if you wanted to go on the DofE expeditions? Or are you doing the ski trip?”.

“Would it be possible to do both? I’m not sure about the ski trip a hundred percent yet but I would like to do both”.

“I think it would be OK, but you should probably check with Nimeuh first”.

“Will do. Thanks Alvarr” Morgana smiled. 

Once more, Merlin had opted to spend the night at Morgana’s. Given that this would happen often, he ended up keeping an “overnight bag” at his girlfriends so he wouldn’t have to pop back home to get some pyjamas and his toothbrush. 

“Why won’t this fucking mark!” Morgana exclaimed as she threw one of the books down. 

“Everything okay?” Merlin checked. 

“No” Morgana sighed as she rubbed her temples. “I stupidly agreed to go ahead and mark Morgause’s third years essays on ‘As you like it’. I have a shattering headache and constantly feel sick, that and the withdrawal seeing as I quit smoking cold fucking turkey!”.

“It’s okay” Merlin said as he rubbed her back. “Want to get some rest?”.

“Yeah. I think I’ll go lie down for a bit” Morgana said. “You coming?”.

“Of course” Merlin replied. On a normal day they wouldn’t nap during the evening, except nothing really was normal at the moment. 

“Morgause is back on Monday isn’t she?” Merlin asked as he stared at the ceiling. 

“Yeah. She can mark her own class work. The rest of us are tired too”.

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, Morgana” Merlin sighed. “It isn’t good. I know everyone’s having a tough time but you need to be kind to yourself”.

“I know. Can I have that nap now?”.

“Of course you can” Merlin chuckled as he lay down and closed his eyes. 

* * *

_“Tell me how it feels” Gwen smiled as she passed the sword to Merlin._

_“That’s uh...very good, very .... swordy” he awkwardly said as he pretended to fight the air._

_“I’ve packed some armour for you” Gwen added as she showed him the armour, passing the bag to him._

_“I won’t be able to carry all that” Merlin said as he looked towards the door where Morgana stood, hair in a bun, dressed in armour._

_“You won’t have to” she said. She raised her eyebrows. “We’re coming with you”._

_“What do you mean?” He asked with a frown._

_“You’re going to need all the help you can get” Gwen added. “I can mend armour and sharpen swords”._

_“And I know how to fight” Morgana added triumphantly._

_“But...you can’t” Merlin stammered. “I mean, why would you?”._

_“If it was the other way around, you’d help us” Gwen explained. “You already have. You saved my life”._

_“And you helped me get the Druid boy out of Camelot” Morgana piped up. “We owe it to you. Both of us”. Merlin saw her smile at him, quickly smiling back before he was plunged into darkness._

Merlin gasped as he woke, taking in his surroundings. He rolled over, Morgana was still asleep and he quickly checked his phone. 18:15. Not much time had passed, only around fifteen minutes. Frowning against the bright light, Merlin quickly opened up Google and typed ‘medieval dream meaning’. 

**‘ To dream of medieval times represents a dangerous situation in life where there is always the threat of total failure. People around you may be risky or irresponsible with you’.**

Merlin snorted. While he had been interested in searching up the meaning behind his dreams for a while, he would often find himself confused with whatever the internet seemed to think that the meaning was. ‘A dangerous situation in life where there is always the threat of total failure’. Merlin inwardly laughed at this. The only failure he could see was failing the “sibling test”—and both Arthur and Morgause said he had passed. It could have been his job, but he was doing so well so he could only hope it wasn’t that either. He changed his mind. This didn’t mean anything. Just because he saw himself, Gwen and Morgana in a medieval setting it didn’t mean anything, did it? He rolled over and faced his girlfriend, holding her as she slept.

* * *

_“Merlin” Morgana greeted as she stood at her door._

_“My lady” Merlin smiled._

_Morgana opened the door wider and gestured for Merlin to come in, shutting it behind him. They awkwardly looked at each other before Merlin broke the silence._

_“I wanted to check you were okay”._

_“I’m fine” Morgana replied. “What was said at the woods..”._

_“You can trust me Morgana” Merlin reassured her. “I won’t tell anyone”._

_“Thank you Merlin” Morgana smiled at him. “I know now who I really am ... and it isn’t something to be scared off. Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good”._

_“Um...” Merlin looked at her. “It’s good to have you back”._

_“Thank you, Merlin” Morgana smiled, opening the door._

Morgana woke up with a gasp, looking around, relieved to see that she was in her apartment. 

“Are you okay?” Merlin asked. 

“That was ...” Morgana frowned. “That was so strange”.

“What happened?”.

“It was a dream. Except, we were in a castle. Or something like that” Morgana shrugged. “Medieval times”.

“I had that too!” Merlin gasped. “We both had medieval dreams? What happened in yours?”.

“We were in a castle...seemed to be having a conversation about something”.

“That’s strange” Merlin mused. “My one was in a hutch or something. You were wearing armour”.

“I did always used to beat Arthur in badminton on the wii” Morgana smirked. 

“Well, I did some research and apparently a medieval dream means there’s a dangerous situation in life with a threat of failure. People around us may be risky”.

“Merlin you need to stop believing those dreams!” Morgana laughed. “You’ve already passed the sibling test. I don’t know what you’re worrying about”.

“Maybe the fact that we both are having correlated dreams from no one knows when!”.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a dream. The subconscious”.

* * *

“What’s wrong with him?” Morgana chucked as she noticed Kilgarrah making his way over to the couple, a large scowl on his face. 

“God knows” Merlin sighed. “I would’ve thought his girlfriend had ran off, but then he would be sad. He’a been snipped for over a decade so no idea”.

“Come here” Morgana beckoned the cat.

“MROWWW” Kilgarrah growled as he shot his owners girlfriend a dirty look. 

“What’s the matter?” Morgana asked as she used her “cat voice” on him. “Someone’s not happy, are they?”. Morgana made her way to the cat and picked him up.

“He seems happy” Merlin remarked as he briefly saw Kilgarrah relaxing in Morgana’s arms. 

“He does, doesn’t he?”. Kilgarrah hissed and jumped down, after he scratched Morgana. 

“Don’t know what’s the matter with him” Morgana muttered. 

“Cats these days” Merlin sighed. “Almost like kids”.

“Could be the change in weather?” Morgana suggested with a shrug. After a busy second half term at school, followed with many fire drills, it was almost December. While most of the time Merlin and Morgana had managed to keep their relationship under wraps at work, they were almost caught once after William kicked Lucy and Harriet out of their form room. They ended up staying in the corridor, while Merlin and Morgana sat happily together in the opposite room. The two girls couldn’t stop giggling the whole time so Merlin and Morgana continued to flirt, followed by Merlin being in a very good mood for the rest of the week, humming through his lessons. 

Arthur continued to be a grinch and for once Merlin did buy Morgana lunch when she decided to stay for the Christmas lunch. All in all, the second half term had flown by in a rather good way, Morgause had began getting better after starting antidepressants while Freya was much less bitchy and managed to get on with both Merlin and Morgana. Morgana also started to become closer to Alvarr, after he thought that she would be a great asset to the DofE programme. 

* * *

Gwen loudly sighed as she made her way into the early pregnancy unit at the Northern Plains hospital. Another pregnancy, likely another loss. Possibly Lancelot’s baby although unlikely. 

She had to miss half of the church service as she had to have the appointment sooner rather than later. She needed more time to think through what happened. 

“Hi, Gwen Smith, I have a scan” Gwen Said as she made her way to the front desk. 

“Okay, take a seat, the sonographer will be with you shortly” the receptionist smiled. Gwen had to wait for only around ten minutes before she was called into a room. 

“So you think you’re around twelve weeks” the sonographer checked. 

“That’s correct” Gwen confirmed. “I think so. I had a scan at I believe seven weeks with no heartbeat and I think the sac was empty”.

“I’m sorry” she smiled sympathetically. “Let’s take a look”.

Around half an hour later, Gwen had found the news out. She had lost the baby. While at first she wasn’t sure if she could have gone through with the pregnancy, after seeing the picture on the screen she knew that she had loved the baby. She didn’t care if it was Lancelot’s or not, it was _her baby_ and she loved it. 

Gwen decided that the best option for her was to wait it out at home, she was grateful that the Christmas holidays had begun so she could mourn the loss with Arthur at home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyhoo, I went to Alton towers! It was pretty good except not being able to ride the smiler :( although I did get front row seats on Galactica and Th13teen which was GREAT!
> 
> On a worse note, I fell down a stupid hill and now I can’t walk. So looks like I’ll be updating a bit more often then!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The “truth” is out!

15th December 2017

“Ready for the party?” Merlin asked as he walked into Morgana’s bedroom. 

“I suppose. No idea what to wear though. And I need to take a shower”.

“That black dress looks nice. But that one” Merlin pointed at the black and red plaid dress. “Is rather Christmassy”.

“So the red one it is” Morgana smirked. “You coming to shower?”.

“Hmm, I would love to” Merlin mused. “But I don’t want to be distracted by my sexy girlfriend and get to the party late”.

“Be boring then” Morgana winked. “Go watch Netflix or something”.

“I’ve decided to be productive instead, I’ll get some marking done and get ready”.

“Okay” Morgana smiled. “You do that then”.

Merlin began to mark his work at the table while Morgana showered. After he had finished marking and hearing that the shower had stopped, he made his way to her bedroom. He smiled as he saw her asleep on the bed, wrapped in a towel and left his girlfriend to sleep, choosing what to wear for the party himself. 

* * *

_Morgana was sat on the floor, ripping up some material while Merlin stood in front of her._

_“Here, have some water” he offered as he passed her a pouch._

_“I’m not thirsty” Morgana replied with a shake of her head._

_“If we get out of here you may not get another chance to drink”._

_“If we get out of here” Morgana replied. At hearing a scream, Merlin passed Morgana his water pouch and she quickly discarded it on the floor, continuing to rip the fabric._

_Merlin walked past her, picking up the pouch and stood with his back turned to her. He briefly looked at her before he turned away and opened it, seeming to take a sip. “Here” he said as he passed her the water._

_“I’m fine” Morgana replied as she looked down._

_“No, you have some before I finish” Merlin insisted._

_Morgana looked at Merlin and briefly smiled. “Thank you”. Merlin watched as she uncorked the bottle and took a sip. Morgana grimaced slightly at the_ _repulsive taste of the water. Was water supposed to taste like this?_

_Morgana gasped as she felt her throat begin to tighten, holding her neck as she could only hope that she was imagining it. She gasped as she tried to get some of the air into her lungs, looking at Merlin horrified as he kept his back on her._

_He sniffed and turned around, tears in his eyes. Morgana gasped louder as she tried to breathe once more, finding that she was unable to. Merlin bent down to her level on the floor, trying to hold her while she resisted, pushing him away but being weak from the poison being unable to. Morgana gasped as Merlin finally managed to get her to sit, holding her in his lap. Morgana gasped as she felt herself slipping away, succumbing to unconsciousness in his arms._

Morgana woke up with a scream as she bolted upright. “Merlin?” She called. 

“I’m here” Merlin shouted as he ran into the room and sat behind her, embracing her. “I’m here”. The way he held her was eerily like her dream was. “What happened?”.

She looked uncertainly at him while mentally debating what to tell him. “Do you think we’ve met somewhere before?”.

“I don’t think so” Merlin frowned. “Why?”.

“Just wondering” Morgana murmured as she buried her face in his chest. “I had another dream”.

“In the castle?” Merlin asked. 

Morgana nodded. “You tried to poison me. I don’t understand anything anymore”.

“I’m not sure I do either” Merlin admitted. “Why does this keep happening? I don’t know what to believe”.

“Maybe it’s why Arthur and Morgause we’re wary of being together” Morgana murmured. 

“You think they were right?” Merlin asked as his eyes shone. “But why? I love you”.

“I just need to be alone right now. Need to get ready”.

“Of course” Merlin nodded. “I’ll get changed in the living room”.

Morgana sat down on the bed as the world began to spin around her with images of the castle, her father as king, sitting on a throne while wearing a crown, Arthur marrying Gwen and a white baby dragon obscured her view. 

* * *

“ _You may have won the battle but you’ve lost the war” she said to a seemingly injured Arthur. “You’re going to die by Mordred’s hand”._  
 _She shook her head as she looked at him. “But don’t worry dear brother, I won’t let you die alone. I’ll stay and watch over you. Until the worlds gorge on your carcass and bathe in your blood”._

_“No” Merlin said, as Morgana turned around to face her greatest enemy. “The time for all this bloodshed is over. I blame myself for what you’ve become, but ... this has to end”._

_“I’m a high priestess” Morgana retorted. “No mortal blade can kill me”. Morgana gasped as he plunged the sword into her stomach, holding her close to him and looking into her eyes._

“ _This is no mortal blade” Merlin said. “Like yours, it was forged in a dragon’s breath”. Morgana gasped as he removed the sword, every moment of him and her flashing before her eyes. He lowered her to the ground before darkness overwhelmed her._

* * *

Morgana sat up, her eyes wide. He killed her. Her fucking boyfriend killed her. That little bastard killed her. He poisoned her. 

“How could he?” She couldn’t help but think. “He was always so kind and sweet..”. The memories of the previous life came back to her. Arthur marrying Gwen. Morgause trying to get her to take the throne. Killing Arthur and Uther. 

Morgana shrugged it off and quickly plugged in her hairdryer and began to dry her hair, frowning in the mirror as she wondered what she had become. 

“You look amazing” Merlin smiled as she walked out of the bedroom, clad in her Christmas dress, with red and gold eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. Her hair fell in curls around her shoulder, her red heels gleaming against her black tights.

“Thank you” Morgana said. “You look good”. Merlin wore a shirt that was similar to Morgana’s dress, along with black trousers and red shoes to match. 

“Thank you” Merlin smiled. He looked concernedly at her as he noticed she looked less enthusiastic than usual. “Are you okay?”.

“I’m fine” Morgana insisted. “Have you called a cab yet?”.

“Should be arriving in five minutes” Merlin replied. “Want to wait downstairs?”.

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up”.

* * *

The Christmas party was at a place named ‘The Magic Horse’, the local bar and grill of Camelot. Merlin and Morgana were the last to arrive, Morgana sat between her siblings while Merlin sat opposite next to Gwen. 

“You’re late” Gwen remarked. “And properly dressed up”.

“That we are” Merlin agreed. “What’re y’all ordering?”.

“Burger and chips” Arthur replied. 

“What’re you having?” Merlin asked Morgana. “We could share a steak if you want?”.

“No, I don’t want to share a steak” Morgana snapped. “I’ve decided to go vegetarian. I’ll have a bean burger”.

“Okay” Merlin shrugged. “Think I’ll get the pasta in that case”.

Garlic bread as a starter followed by the mains and bottles of wine arrived, and after dessert some people began to go up to the dance floor. 

“Come on Merry, let’s have a dance” Freya slurred as she walked up to them. “If that’s okay with you, Morgana”.

“Of course” Morgana nodded. “Of you go, Merlin”.

“Can I borrow you for a minute then?” Alvarr grinned. 

“I’m not a possession to be played and borrowed with” Morgana snapped. “Off you go”.

“Come on, Morgause. Let’s go up” Gwen added, dragging her sister-in-law down to the dance floor. 

“Are you alright Morgana? You seem quiet” Arthur commented. 

“I’m fine” Morgana replied. 

“You sure?” Arthur checked. “I can always tell when you’re lying. What’s wrong?”.

“Nothing. I don’t know what’s happening”.

“You look tired. Not sleeping well?”.

“Well done Arthur” Morgana rolled her eyes. “I first I thought it was because of Gorlois. It’s so strange”.

“What is it? I had similar things shortly after dad’s passing”.

“I think it’s a past life. Memories through dreams. Then somehow it was all, I dunno, triggered of”.

“How?” Arthur asked. 

“He told me he loved me”.

Arthur inhaled sharply. “Of course he did. This is why Morgause and I didn’t want you two dating at first”.

“You knew? All this time”.

“I did” Arthur said quietly. “Ever since I’ve been engaged to Gwen. She knew too”.

“How did that happen?”.

“Well family meeting” Morgause said as she squeezed in-between them. “What’s up?”.

“Her memories returned” Arthur replied. 

“Bollocks” Morgause swore. “How are you Sissy?”.

“Angry” Morgana sighed. “Hurt. Why didn’t you tell me?”.

“We thought it best if we didn’t” Morgause sighed. 

“Is that Elena? Dancing with Gwen?!” Arthur exclaimed. 

“Damn, she’s pissed” Morgause whistled. 

“Didn’t father try to make you marry her?” Morgana asked. 

“That was all a big misunderstanding” Arthur nervously chuckled. 

“Yeah like him poisoning me” Morgana retorted. 

“He doesn’t seem that bad” Morgause shrugged. “In this life at least. He’s sweet”.

“Fuck’s sake” Morgana muttered. “I’m going home”.

“Why? Just stay” Arthur pleaded. 

“I just need to be alone right now. I’m going to tell him I’m leaving”. Morgana quickly put her coat on and began to make her way to the dance floor. She glanced around and saw Merlin as he was intwined by Freya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I just realised I’ve accidentally been calling Gorlois Goloris this whole time, oops


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the aftermath!

_16th December 2017_

  
Merlin opened his eyes against the blinding lights. Why had the window moved to opposite the bed instead of next to it? The bed seemed smaller. The sheets were scratchier. He was still in his clothes from yesterday. “Where am I?” he wondered. 

“Hey there, Merlin” Freya smiled. “You’re at mine”.

“Why the fuck am I here?” Merlin exclaimed. “What’s happening?”.

“Drunk. We danced. We kissed, you fell under my spell of love, no one could deny”.

“Stop singing wrecking ball! Jesus” Merlin rubbed his head. “We didn’t have sex did we?”.

“Sadly no” Freya pouted. “We only kissed. You were drunk. Girlfriend seemed upset all evening. So I asked to dance and she approved”.

“Of course she was upset” Merlin snarled. “I don’t know what I’m doing here. I need to go”.

“Just stay a little longer” Freya purred. “ _I_ can make you feel things you’ve _never_ felt before”.

“Get real” Merlin snorted. “As if _you_ could. I lo—“. Merlin stopped and stooped as his world spun around him. By the time he was on the bed, he knew. Arthur was King. Morgana. Morgana tried to kill him. He had to kill her. He had to poison her. Morgause. Camelot. Uther. Kilgarrah. King Arthur. Morgana tried to kill Arthur. Steal the crown. Attempted to kill Gwen. Controlled him. 

“You okay?” Freya asked. 

“Of course” Merlin replied. “How _did_ we get here?”.

“Taxi” Freya replied. 

“I’m leaving. See you at work, _next year”_ Merlin snarled as he grabbed his phone and stormed out of Freya’s apartment. 

“Hmph” Freya added triumphantly. “So he finally remembers. About time. Now, he’s _mine_ ”. She smirked to herself as she locked the door. 

* * *

“Morgana!”. Morgana heard someone over the intercom. “It’s me, Merlin. Can I come in?”. Morgana ignored him and went back to sleep. When she woke again around half an hour later, her phone was ringing—Merlin. 

“What?” She snapped as she answered the phone. 

“I’m outside. Can you buzz me in?”.

“Of course”.

“Is everything okay?” Merlin checked when he noticed she looked rather somber. 

“Yeah yeah of course. Just hungover. You?”.

“Yeah, all good”.

“Where _were_ you last night?” Morgana asked. 

“Can’t remember much. Freya asked me to dance, you said it was OK so we did. Then I went to dance with you but you weren’t there” Merlin frowned. 

“Apparently I was drunk as hell. Proper shit-faced. Arthur dropped me home”.

“You looked upset. You still do”.

“Me? _Upset_? Why _would_ I be upset” Morgana scoffed. 

“Did you hear the news?”.

“What news?”.

“Gwen lost the baby”.

“Did she? Oh. Right”.

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Merlin checked. 

“Of course I am. Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired”.

“I was thinking we could go get a Christmas Costa? I just wanted to ask you something else too”.

“Ask away” Morgana replied. 

“Do you want to meet my parents? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but there is somewhere near where they live that I want to show you”.

“I’ll think about it” Morgana shrugged. “But I don’t think I’ll be able to, unless we do Christmas Day and Arthur’ll be pissed. I’m meeting up with some friends in London and then we’re heading up to Scotland for a few days”.

“Ooh, that sounds good” Merlin smiled. 

“High school friends” Morgana explained. “We used to go to boarding school together”.

“You boarded?”.

“I did. I’d probably have gone to Camelot Grammar but I ended up boarding for high school. It was great though”.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where did you board?”.

“Heriots. In Scotland”.

“I think I’ve heard of that! Isn’t it the Hogwarts school? Or was that from castle on the hill?”. 

“Castle on the hill was Edinburgh _castle_. Obviously, because Heriots is a _school_ , not a _castle_. Hogwarts was _inspired_ by it” Morgana scolded. “But yes”.

“That’s so cool! But, I thought you said about accompanying your dad everywhere?”.

“That was during his first election” Morgana smirked. “And we had long holidays, so you know. They were even longer than your ones. Managed to find the time”.

“Well, what brought you to Camelot then?”.

“It’s closer to home” Morgana shrugged. “And I rather like it”.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t work at Heriots” Merlin grinned. “Cause that meant I wouldn’t have met you”.

“Is that so, Mr Emrys?” Morgana purred. 

* * *

After meeting with Morgana, Merlin was sure that she likely didn’t know about the past, or there was another reason she was in a bad mood at the party (she was rather grumpy when tired, or it was probably time of the month).

“Kilgarrah” Merlin called. He noticed his food bowl was still full, frowned and changed his water before he had his own breakfast. Kilgarrah slept in his bed, growling and moving around. Merlin noticed he looked skinnier.

“Come on lazy bones, wake up” Merlin chuckled as he stroked his cat. “You’re not a cat, you’re a dragon”.

Kilgarrah shot Merlin a dirty look and growled again before he went back to sleep.

“Or are you? Well, be grumpy then” Merlin shook his head before leaving the cat alone. 

Maybe that’s why Morgana was grumpy. But she couldn’t know, could she? How would she? But then again, Merlin’s memories returned sporadically so anything could happen. Or could’ve already happened. 

* * *

  
_19th December 2017_

“You don’t happen to be dating anyone, do you?” one of Morgana’s friend from high school, Sarah, asked. It was now Tuesday and were on the train, making their way up to Edinburgh along with their other friends, Sefa and Elizabeth. While there were others going, they had chosen either to fly, drive, or already lived in Scotland. 

“Maybe” Morgana raised her eyebrows. “Why?”.

“Leon’s single” Sefa winked. “You two were _adorable_ together”.

“Whatever you say” Morgana rolled her eyes. “How are things with you?”.

After three days in Edinburgh, going back to their old school, Edinburgh castle, hiking up Arthur’s Seat, visiting many other places and seeing all their old school friends, Morgana headed back to London on the train with Sefa, Sarah and Elizabeth, ready for Christmas. 

Christmas 2017 rolled around quickly. As usual, Merlin was spending it up in the peaks with his parents while Morgana went to Gwen and Arthur’s house. Merlin has wanted to spend Christmas with Morgana and they were going to—yet decided that “meeting the parents” on Christmas Day wouldn’t necessarily be the best thing. (That, and Arthur wanted his typical family Christmas).

As Merlin drove up to Edale and then back down to Camelot on Christmas Day, he did manage to see his girlfriend and give each other their Christmas presents (and watch a Christmas movie). He didn’t notice anything ‘off’ with her so went home happily. 

“Mrow” Kilgarrah said softly. He had lost a lot of fur, his weight loss was visibly showing. Merlin FaceTimed Morgana quickly. 

“Everything okay?” Morgana smirked. “Miss me already? You left half an hour ago!”.

“I do miss you” Merlin confirmed. “But I needed to check something”.

“Of course. Everything okay?” Morgana checked. 

“Is it just me, or does Kilgarrah look, well rather unwell?”.

“Flip the camera then”. Morgana frowned at the difference in appearance at the cat. “That is rather strange”.

“I know” Merlin sighed. “I don’t know what to do”.

“Vets?” Morgana shrugged. 

“I don’t know if it is serious or not though. I’ll try changing his food”.

“Good idea” Morgana smiled. “I’m going to head off to bed now”.

“Can I join?” Merlin smirked. 

“I thought I wore you out”.

“You did” Merlin chuckled. “But I wouldn’t mind another round”.

“Yeah, you might not mind it” Morgana snorted. “But I’m tired”.

“I’ll let you sleep then, milady”.

“Good night, Merlin”.

“Good night Morgana”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I’m back at college, I might not have as much of a chance to update as often. While I am almost done with this story, the sequel likely won’t be out for a short while (again, I’m unsure of my timetable so unsure as to free time!) anyway, enjoy & review please!  
> For some reason AO3 wouldn’t upload my chapter 🤔 hence this one being late!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so sorry how long this took! I just started college and had A LOT of work and have been busy. Trigger warning: mentions of suicide

_27th December 2017_

“So how does tomorrow night sound? I managed to get a table at that fancy new place” Merlin said. 

“Okay” Morgana shrugged, not that Merlin could see it given they were on the phone. 

“Six o’clock sound good?” Merlin checked.

“Sure” Morgana agreed. “I’ll see you then? I’m tired”.

“Of course. You get some rest. Goodnight”.

“Goodnight”.

Merlin would always tend to turn up to most places early. While he was always early Morgana would often arrive late, so he wasn’t surprised when he was seated alone at the table at around quarter past six. 

Merlin waited. Twenty past six. Half past six. Quarter to seven. He picked up his phone and began to start writing a text, there had to be a reason she hadn’t turned up. He just hoped he was okay. 

“Merlin” Will yelled as he came over. “Everything okay? What’re you doing here”.

“Morgana hasn’t turned up. Seems strange, it isn’t like her”.

“Oh well” Will shrugged. “Shall I get you a drink?”.

“I’m driving, so only one” Merlin warned. 

“Suit yourself” Will shrugged as he made his way to the bar. “Beer?”.

“Okay” Merlin yelled back as he heard his phone ping. ‘ _Can’t make it. Don’t feel well. Sorry. See you on NYE? Xx’._

‘ _Don’t worry about it. Get better soon. Do you want me to come over? Xx’._

She replied almost immediately. ‘ _No. See you NYE’._

“You look depressed” William remarked as he came back with the beer. “What’s the matter with you?”.

“Nothing” Merlin shrugged. “One beer, and then we’re going”. Merlin kept to his word and left soon after they had one beer, once in bed trying to FaceTime Morgana, no answer once more. 

* * *

“So it’s agreed then?” Gwen double checked.

“We’re no longer the three musketeers” Morgause muttered. 

“Oh _whoop de doo”_ Morgana retorted as she jabbed at her phone. Stupid Merlin always meddling. _Do you want me to come over?_ No she fucking doesn’t want him to come over. Him and his constant meddling. _Honestly_. 

“Morgana?” Gwen asked. “Are you okay?”.

“Fuck this” Morgana sighed as she stood up. 

“What’s the matter?” Morgause frowned. 

“I am going home” Morgana screeched as she grabbed her phone and walked towards the door. 

“Oh dear” Gwen murmured. 

“Morgana!” they heard Arthur yell from the other room. “Morgana!”.

“Look I’d better see if she’s okay too” Morgause sighed. “You coming?”.

“Okay” Gwen agreed as she followed Morgause out.

“There is _nothing_ wrong, Arthur” Morgana insisted. “I’m fucking fine, now fuck off”.

“Morgana” Arthur said gently. “It’s okay. What’s the matter?”.

“It’s” she began. “Nothing’s the matter. Just leave me alone”.

“Is this about Merlin?” Morgause sighed as she took Morgana’s phone. 

“He killed me” Morgana cried. “He killed me. He poisoned me. He broke my heart. I can’t trust him. Yet he continues to make me fall for him”.

“Well, seems as though you faked a sickness” Morgause remarked as she went through her sister’s texts. 

“Oi! Give it back!” Morgana scowled. 

“You’re going to have to tell him” Arthur sighed. 

“I know” Morgana sighed. “But how?”.

“Do you think he could know?” Gwen asked. “Maybe that’s why ... you know, the party”.

“I don’t fucking know!” Morgana exclaimed as she massaged her temples. “I’m tired. See you soon”.

“I’m heading off too” Morgause added as she grabbed her coat. “Fag?”.

“Please” Morgana sighed. “Need one”.

“Ah Ah Ah” Arthur butted in as he waved his finger. “No. You’ve done so well. No”.

“Fine” Morgana rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you at work then, brother”.

“Bye sissy” Arthur said as he hugged Morgause. “Bye teeny”. He hugged Morgana. 

“Hey!” Morgana frowned indignantly. “ _I’m_ sissy, not _her_ ”.

“And now you’re teeny” Morgause smirked. “I got fed up of ‘Gousey”.

“Rude child” Morgana muttered. “Give me a fag then, _sissy_ ”.

“It’s that bad, huh?” Morgause asked as she and Morgana laid on the sofa at Morgana’s flat, chatting over a bottle of wine. 

“Yeah” Morgana sighed. “It is”.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t have another fag again” Morgause admitted. “But what else is going on?”.

“He killed me” Morgana’s eyes filled with tears. “But he still...he’s still so sweet”.

“That’s not all, is it?” Morgause sighed with a roll of her eyes. “What’re you hiding?”.

“He told me he loved me” Morgana admitted as she turned away from her sister. “And we both know that’s not true”.

“Jesus christ” Morgause muttered. “He loves you?”.

“He does. It was when that ... you know. The memories”.

Morgause nodded. “Well that’s awkward as shit. And I thought Cenred and I had complications”.

“You always have known each other though” Morgana pointed out. 

“I know, but he’s a bigoted shit” Morgause shrugged. “You don’t get it, do you?”.

“Get what?” Morgana frowned. 

“It’s _fate”_.

“Yeah, fate trust and pixie fuckin’ dust” Morgana snorted. 

* * *

Morgana made a mental note that if Merlin ever were to interrupt her sleep, that she would throttle him. Well maybe not, she didn’t fancy spending time in a prison. But still, he could be an annoying shit sometimes. He just wouldn’t get the hint. 

And so once he called for the second time that night, she faked a smile, and many yawns (they weren’t faked) for a ten minute call before ‘her WiFi went out’.

_28th December 2017_

Again, at waking up, Morgana had someone phoning her. Merlin would pay for that. 

“Merlin, for fucks sake—“ Morgana began. 

“It’s me!” Someone hissed. “Arthur”.

“Arthur?” Morgana frowned against the blinding light of her phone screen. “What is it?”.

“We need to talk” Arthur sighed. “Now”.

“What’s wrong?”.

“You haven’t done anything, don’t worry teeny” Arthur reassured her. “It’s me, I need to talk to you”.

“Okay. How far are you?”.

“Around five. Don’t worry about getting changed”.

“So what is it that was so important you couldn’t physically wait?” Morgana asked with an arched eyebrow. It was just after eight in the morning, and Arthur did make her coffee so while she wasn’t that pleased with her brother, it was a little more bearable. 

“Morgana, I’m sorry” Arthur admitted. 

“About what?” Morgana frowned. 

“You know how I said I got my memories back when I was engaged to Gwen?”. Morgana nodded. “I ... had them before”.

“When?”.

“I don’t know if you remember. You must’ve been around four. When I used to look after you and take you to the park”.

“I remember” Morgana nodded. “Carry on”. 

“And at home. There was that girl, Sophia. She had a baby”.

“Dylan!” Morgana exclaimed. “I remember him. He was a little sweetheart”.

“And his mother?”.

“I think so” Morgana frowned. “Mum and dad didn’t like her”.

“There’s a reason for that” Arthur sighed as he stood up and began to pace. 

“Are you alright?” Morgana checked. 

“A man who is alright, does not pace” Arthur hissed. 

“Then what’s wrong?”.

“There’s something you should know” Arthur sighed, sitting down and resting his face in his hands. “Dylan is my son”.

“What!” Morgana gasped, almost choking on her coffee in the process. “Dylan? Little Dylan?!”.

Arthur nodded solemnly. 

“But how?!” Morgana exclaimed. 

“I had him when I was sixteen. _That’s_ when my memories returned. Shortly after Dylan was born. After that, I vowed to myself that I’d do everything in my power to stop history repeating itself “.

“And it worked” Morgana briefly smirked. “Dylan, your son?”.

“Yes” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. “The memories returned after his birth and I proposed to his mother. I had to tell you”.

“Does Gwen know?” Morgana checked. 

“No. There’s more to it”.

“Go on then” Morgana urged him. 

“Sophia—Dylan’s Mother—she, I loved her”.

“You had a child with her” Morgana pointed out. 

“Morgana please, let me finish!” Arthur exclaimed. “We were going to get married. We told father, and he was furious”.

“What happened?”.

“He forbade us from seeing each other. We were having another baby”.

“What happened?”.

“She killed herself. I lost her and my daughter. Dylan was taken into care and father never let me see him again”.

Morgana’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry Arthur. That’s terrible”.

“It is what it is” Arthur shrugged. “But I wanted you to know. If you have gotten your memories back, it happens when you meet the one”.

“Merlin isn’t the one” Morgana snorted. 

“Yes he is” Arthur muttered under his breath. 

“But what about Gwen?” Morgana frowned. 

“Sophia _was_ the one. She was. Then I lost her, and it hurt. For a long time. But in time, I managed to love again, and I know you will too”.  
  


Morgana rolled her eyes.

* * *

Merlin was beginning to get worried about his girlfriend. She rarely answered his calls, would reply to his texts rather shortly, sharp and frostily, AND had shown him up on a date. Just because he knew, it didn’t mean she did too, did it?

‘ _We are still on for New Years Eve, right? Xx’_ Merlin texted. 

‘ _Of course. Pick me up from mine at half six_?’.

‘ _Definitely. See you there! :)’._

Maybe things weren’t as bad as he had imagined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the legend Arthur apparently had a son named Duran, so I changed it to Dylan to fit with modern times :)


	18. Chapter 18

_31st December 2017_

“Kilgarrah! No” Merlin gasped as he rushed over to the cat. For the past few days, Kilgarrah seemed to be having accidents around the house. As he was an outdoor cat he would tend to go outside to do his business, yet Merlin still kept a litter tray in the corner just in case he felt too lazy to go outside. 

“For fucks sake. Not again” Merlin sighed as he grabbed a wipe. This was the third time today he had to clear it up, and if he was honest with himself he was getting fed up. “I know you don’t like my girlfriend, but I’m your owner so tough. Figure it out”.

“Mrowwwl” Kilgarrah looked sad. 

“No” Merlin said firmly. “I listened to you last time when I shouldn’t have. I ignored you when I should have taken your advice. And for that, I am sorry...but you’re a freaking cat! Let me make things right”.

“Mrow” Kilgarrah said softly, nudging his owner’s leg. 

“I know you’re sorry, Kilgarrah. I know. But it’s my life, I need to make my own choices”. 

Kilgarrah nodded and nuzzled his head against Merlin’s shoulder before allowing his owner to go around tidying up the house. While walking around and tidying, Merlin came across a small bag of peanut M&Ms, and began to eat them as he tidied. 

“Mrowwww” Kilgarrah yelled at him. 

“What?” Merlin chuckled. “You can’t have these. It’s for humans, not cats”.

“Mrow” Kilgarrah said, leading him to the beanbag on the floor where he had pooped. 

  
“For fucks sake, Kilgarrah!” Merlin shouted. “I have had enough. Outside. I don’t want you ruining the evening. Shoo!”.

“Mrow?” Kilgarrah asked confusedly. 

“Out” Merlin ordered as he opened up the window. 

“Mrow” Kilgarrah said sadly, jumping out the window and sadly looking at his owner. 

“Bloody cat” Merlin muttered under his breath. “Honestly”. Merlin pottered around his flat making sure everything was nice. M&Ms, check. Popcorn, check. New live action beauty and the beast DVD, check. Condoms, check. Cat, check. _Cat_?

“Kilgarrah?” Merlin frowned. “What are you doing in here?”.

“MROW!” Kilgarrah grinned. He walked his way over to Merlin and stood up, clinging to his trousers with his claws out. “Mrow”.

“You” Merlin shook his head as he picked the cat up. “You, are really going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”.

Kilgarrah purred and laid his head on Merlin’s shoulder. 

“Last chance” Merlin warned. “Okay? I’ll let you stay in because it’s cold, but if you don’t behave I’ll move your bed and litter tray into the small room, where you’ll stay alone”.

Kilgarrah meowed and happily went down when Merlin put him in his bed, carrying on with his peanut M&Ms as he tidied up. As agreed with Morgana, he left just after six so he could arrive at hers for half six (traffic forbidding).

“You okay?” Merlin asked with a smile as he walked into her flat. 

“Of course” Morgana replied frostily. “Just let me grab my coat and scarf. Can you get my boots out the cupboard?”.

“Sure” Merlin replied as he found his girlfriend’s boots. “I’m picking up a pizza from Pizza Hut before we go back to mine”.

“Great” Morgana replied slightly airily. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Merlin checked. 

“Let’s talk in the car” Morgana sighed, locking up her apartment. 

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked as he began driving on the A48. 

“You know how you told me you love me?”.

“Yeah” Merlin replied. “Because it’s true”.

“When you told me...my memories returned”.

“Oh” Merlin sighed. 

“Yeah” Morgana replied, raising her eyebrows. “Oh”.

“Mine returned the morning after. I told Freya that I love you and then ..”.

“What were you doing with Freya?” Morgana frowned. 

“We didn’t have sex” Merlin reassured her. “But I can’t remember much. I was really drunk”.

“Me too” Morgana agreed. “Arthur had to drop me home. Apparently he had to stay with me as I spent half the night throwing up”.

“I take it you don’t plan on getting drunk anytime soon” Merlin remarked. 

“That’s correct” Morgana confirmed. “But, I don’t know how to deal with it. The memory”.

“I guess that ... we need to understand that no matter how much we want to, we can’t change the past”.

“When did you get so wise?” Morgana snorted. 

“I guess, when I found out that I am Merlin the great”.

“ _Merlin the great!_ ” Morgana laughed. “I _love_ it”.

“Not as much as I love you”.

“I want to ... I want to say it. But I can’t. You ...”.

“I killed you” Merlin sighed. “I know. But there was no other way”.

“I know” Morgana shrugged. “We can’t change it. We can live and let die”.

“That’s on the radio now” Merlin grinned. 

“Well, couples duet it is” Morgana smirked. 

“When you were young  
And your heart was an open book  
You used to say live and let live  
You know you did  
You know you did  
You know you did  
But if this ever changin'  
In which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry  
Say live and let die  
Live and let die  
What does it matter to ya  
When ya got a job to do  
Ya got to do it well  
You got to give the other fella hell  
You used to say live and let live  
You know you did  
You know you did  
You know you did  
But if this ever changin'  
In which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry  
Say live and let die  
Live and let die”.

After getting the pizza from Pizza Hut, they went back to Merlin’s flat. As they entered they were met with a pungent scent of some sort. 

“What the fuck is that?” Morgana frowned, wrinkling her nose. 

“Oh no” Merlin muttered. Kilgarrah had once more, purposely missed the litter box. “I’m sorry about him. I don’t know what’s into him”.

Kilgarrah hissed at Morgana. “He’s a weird one” she remarked. 

“No idea what’s wrong with him. I’ll clean it up, get him situated in the spare cupboard room then we can get on”.

“Okay” Morgana smiled, letting Merlin go around. “So looks like there’s lots of food for us”.

“Neither of us are going hungry” Merlin smiled as he sat down.

“Good” Morgana smirked. “Because I, am _absolutely starving_ ”.

“Starving, so pizza first then?” Merlin checked. 

“You really are an idiot, Merlin” Morgana snorted. She grabbed Merlin’s shirt collar and pulled him in, gently biting his lip. 

“ _Is_ that so, Miss Pendragon?” Merlin teased. 

“That _is_ so, Mr Emrys” Morgana purred. 

“I’m glad” Merlin smirked as he pushed his lips to her’s. 

Morgana felt his moist lips upon her, tingling as they met. Tingling? But that was normal, she was sure as she ignored it and allowed herself to become immersed. She felt his tongue on her lips. More tingling. Nothing to worry about.

She opened her mouth and his tongue entered her. Heart racing, she began to breathe faster. That’s normal, nothing’s wrong. She came back from him as she tried to catch her breath—why was she so out of breath?

“Are you okay?” Merlin asked. 

“I can’t breathe” Morgana frowned, coughing. “I don’t feel well. At all. I think my throat—“ she wheezed for a second, unable to speak. 

“Are you allergic to anything?” Merlin checked. 

“Peanuts” Morgana choked out. 

“Fuck!” Merlin gasped. “I had peanut M&Ms earlier. Uh EpiPen. Where’s your EpiPen?”.

“It’s in my bag” Morgana wheezed as she lay down on the floor. “Merlin, quick! I feel sick”.

“Coming” Merlin yelled as he found the EpiPen, opened it up and stabbed it into her leg. “Hey Siri, Call 999”.

“Emergency services how can I help?”.

“Ambulance, anaphylaxis”.

“Okay so can I have your address please”.

Merlin told the caller the address while he sat down with Morgana on the floor. 

“Merlin” she said quietly. “I don’t feel well”. 

“Shh it’s okay, it’s okay” Merlin soothed. “The ambulance will be here soon, don’t worry”.

“Merlin I’m sorry”.

“You don’t have to be” Merlin reassured her as he cupped his hand under her chin while she was sick. “Where’s the fucking ambulance?”.

“It’s just around the corner” the caller reassured him. “You can hear them, okay? I need you to let them into the block”.

“I can’t fucking leave her!” Merlin yelled. “Morgana don’t sleep. Don’t sleep”.

Morgana closed her eyes and Merlin cried. He ran over to release the paramedics in, unlocked his door and opened it before returning to his girlfriends side. “Morgana please, stay with me”.

The paramedics pushed in carrying a stretcher along with medical supplies. 

“Stand aside please” one of them instructed Merlin as they attached an oxygen mask to Morgana’s face. 

“Can you hear me?” One of them checked. “She’s awake so we’ll take her to hospital”.

“Okay, can I come?” Merlin checked. 

“Yes, what’s her name?”.

“Morgana Pendragon”.

Merlin followed the paramedics down to the ambulance, holding Morgana’s hand as they went into the ambulance, sirens and blue lights on as they headed to The Northern Plains Hospital. 

“Blood pressure dropping”.

“Hooking up to IV”.

“Morgana, can you hear us?” One of the paramedics asked as she opened her eyes and flashed a light. 

“Okay she’s coming around” the other one said. 

“Morgana” Merlin said grabbing her hand. “Morgana it’s me”.

She briefly looked at Merlin before she closed her eyes and started shaking. 

“She’s seizing!” The paramedic shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party two will come soon! Updates shall be Monday, Wednesday abs Friday


End file.
